


of castles and magic

by housekenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Chaptered, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Romance, Terrible Parents, Work In Progress, i took canon and yeeted it off the nearest cliff, the force is literally magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/housekenobi/pseuds/housekenobi
Summary: King Obi-Wan Kenobi has been given you, the princess of Aquilae, as retribution for breaking a one hundred year treaty between your kingdoms. After living in Coruscant you are kidnapped and learn of a plot to destroy him and his lineage, leaving the kingdom of Coruscant vulnerable to rule by Ziost, the evil tsis kingdom of the north. You must return to Coruscant and your king to stop the plot before it’s too late - but will you?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a wip for literal months (like legit I started my inspo document on May 18th it’s been that long) so I am SUPER stoked about being able to finally share this first chapter!! Canon? Sorry I don’t know her. Any individual chapter warnings will be in the summary but for Ch 1 the warnings are: 
> 
> Warnings: Minimal for this chapter; some mild sexism and a touch violence, the force is magic, scheming, uhh magic king bde? oh and Anakin has a boot knife

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, there was great conflict on the planet Ereyasla. For years the lands were plagued with war between the jidai, practitioners of qyasik - an ancient magic believed to tie all things together, and those that did not believe in such things. A truce was eventually called and for generations the planet had been peaceful, with many people believing that the jidai were extinct. However, mounting tensions and greed began to threaten that peace once more.

Aquilae was an island kingdom surrounded by a glittering blue-green sea, enjoying a pleasant climate most of the year. From a kitehawk’s point of view the kingdom was rather unassuming with its mountainous landscape, studded with hardy evergreens and small flowering plants growing between the rocks. It was what lay below those rocks, however, that brought Aquilae into the limelight and the center of the growing conflict. **  
**

Deep below the surface of Aquilae and throughout the mountains were the greatest kyber deposits on the entire planet. These mines were of great interest to the people of Coruscant and Ziost, and while Coruscant was open to peaceful trade, Ziost sought to take the mines - and Aquilae - by force. 

One hundred years ago the kings of Aquilae and Coruscant forged a treaty to ensure that Coruscant would receive a steady supply of kyber, and Aquilae would receive protection from Ziost. These stipulations in addition to peaceful and open trade between the kingdoms would allow both to prosper in their own right, and for the past hundred years, the citizens of Aquilae and Coruscant have enjoyed a thriving relationship. 

Which is precisely why the current reigning king of Coruscant, Obi-Wan Kenobi, was so miffed upon receiving his latest communication from Aquilae. 

He let out an exasperated sigh before rubbing his temple with an index finger, crumpling the parchment in his other hand before letting it fall to the ground. 

The prince of Coruscant watched the paper land heavily on the dias, clearing his throat to announce his presence. “What’s wrong?” he asked earnestly, nervously clutching the hilt of the sword laying at his waist. 

“Well Anakin, it appears that Aquilae has ‘ _run out of kyber_ ,’ according to the letter I just received from King Abigor.” Obi-Wan’s voice was dripping in sarcasm, a feeling running through him that told him the king of Aquilae was being less than truthful about the kyber situation. 

“So my lord, I take it that means we’re going on an adventure?” Anakin was smiling now, taking in the way Obi-Wan straightened in his throne before descending the dias to stand in front of him. 

“Yes, I do believe we are. Gather Cody, Rex, and a few of the troops while I go to the archives to collect the treaty. We’ll take my ship.” 

Anakin nodded before leaving the throne room while Obi-Wan passed through a small door set off to the side. If anyone was going to attempt to harm his people in any way, Obi-Wan would be the first person to set them straight. 

And the statement he needed to make couldn’t be accomplished through a letter. 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

King Abigor was pacing the floor of his throne room while his wife, Queen Mara, watched with the kind of patience one can only have after dealing with this sort of thing on an almost daily basis for the better part of twenty-five years. 

“They spotted King Kenobi’s sails in the channel!” he fumed, cheeks burning with anger as he threw his hands into the air. “How dare he? How dare he come here unannounced? And on _what_ business?” 

Mara let out a quiet breath, always the steady one in their relationship. “Well, you did tell him that we had no kyber, and you and I both know that that’s not true.” 

“But what of it! There are no more jidai, why must we uphold this ancient treaty when we could double our profits with-” 

“Do not speak of that magic here where the walls have ears,” Mara hissed, and Abigor stilled for a moment. 

“If he finds out we’re lying,” Abigor began, before Mara smoothed her hands over her skirts and joined her husband where he stood. 

“That’s a big if, my dear,” she smiled, running her hand across his cheek. “But if he does discover kyber remains in our mines, he will certainly demand retribution. What might you propose we give him in return?” 

He stroked his beard for a few moments, mulling over the options before breaking into a devilish smile. 

“We could always give him our daughter.” 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Obi-Wan stood at the mouth of a great cave, the mining equipment strewn about and seemingly abandoned. Commanders Cody and Rex waited nearby with their small company of troops as they watched King Kenobi and Prince Skywalker pace the entrance of the cave before Obi-Wan knelt before it, placing both palms on the ground. **  
**

He silently recited the words to himself, focusing on the bond between him and the crystals that he sought. Cody always swore the king was never at more peace than when he was meditating, a picture of pure serenity as he sought out his target. As he went deeper into his meditative trance his features became more and more quiet, a gentle breeze rustling through his hair. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan murmured, small rocks beginning to float around where he knelt. “Come tell me what you feel.” 

Anakin mimicked Obi-Wan’s posture, placing both hands on the ground, silently chanting as he focused deeper into the ground. More pebbles lifted from the surface, slowly swirling around the two men as they dove deeper, searching. 

Anakin took in a deep breath, finding Obi-Wan’s signature woven throughout the cave. “My lord,” he said, “there is no shortage of kyber here.” 

Obi-Wan sat back on his heels and Anakin followed, the small stones clattering to the earth around them as their connection broke. “I do believe it’s time we paid King Abigor a visit.” 

As they stood and brushed off their knees, Obi-Wan called Cody and Rex over. “Stay here at the mines with the troops you’ve brought. I’ll send Commander Wolffe with supplies for you all to make camp for a few weeks.” 

Cody and Rex each offered their king a fast salute, replying “yes sir,” in snappy unison before returning to their men, giving them the assignment. 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

“Can you tell us exactly which mine you were at?” King Abigor bristled, vainly attempting to mask his discomfort at the presence of the foreign king **  
**

Obi-Wan’s lips were set in a tight line before he sighed, watching Anakin rest his hand on the large crystal at the hilt of his sword. “We were at the northern edge of the island, the cave that faces the sea. We’re certain there’s kyber there, and an abundance at that.” 

“How can you be so certain?” Queen Mara interjected, catching a warning glance from her husband before she straightened against the back of her throne. “Those mines are some of the oldest in the kingdom.” 

Anakin couldn’t help the half smile and small chuckle that escaped him; very few people believed in the jidai ways outside of Coruscant. He looked towards his master, interested to see how he was going to negotiate this situation. 

“Magic,” he said curtly, remaining unphased when Abigor and Mara began to laugh. “You think I speak in jest?” Obi-Wan challenged, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“But of course you’re not serious,” Abigor continued, “no one practices the old religio-” 

Abigor stopped short, watching in terror as a small dagger hovered in front of Mara’s nose. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan warned lightly, “these are our allies, remember? We’d never wish them the harm they seem to wish on our people.” 

With that Anakin opened his palm to call the dagger home, placing it back in the side of his boot as he gestured for Obi-Wan to continue. 

“You’ve broken our treaty, one that has been upheld for one hundred years. We will require some form of advance to make up for the lack of kyber these past six weeks, which has caused quite a commotion back in Coruscant. Our industry relies on these resources, and you rely on our protection. What do you propose?” 

Abigor and Mara looked back at each other before Mara nodded. “We can offer you our daughter, she is of similar age to your prince and would make a fitting bride,” Abigor stated plainly, as if he wasn’t bartering his own child’s life and freedom away. 

“Anakin is already married,” Obi-Wan droned, smirking slightly when Anakin stated “happily” with great pride. 

Abigor continued on, his heavy eye roll not missed by either Obi-Wan or Anakin, “then she can be a bride for you. She may be a few years younger but she is strong in spirit. I have no doubt she will produce many heirs for you.” 

“I’m afraid our lineage doesn’t quite work that way,” Obi-Wan snarked, annoyance flickering across his face. “Will you not give her any choice in this matter? Perhaps we can come to-” 

“Do you want the girl or not?” Abigor barked, face flushing as his anger flared. 

“I think that will do,” Obi-Wan conceded, face remaining stoic. “Send for her then, so I might meet the young woman you’re giving to me.” 

King Abigor nodded at the guard in the corner who quickly rushed out the heavy wooden doors, eager to be free of palpable tension. 

Anakin shuffled closer to Obi-Wan, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “You don’t seem very pleased, my lord.” 

Obi-Wan simply hummed in response, towing Anakin to the side to await your arrival. 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

You were strolling through the gardens with a small group of ladies, quietly entertaining the latest court gossip while you admired the blooming flowers lining the path. When you reached a small group of marble benches near the fountain at the center of the garden you decided to sit for a while, enjoying the cool breeze tickling your cheeks. **  
**

“You’re awfully quiet today, Ari,” Gen remarked, gently tapping you on the shoulder to get your attention. 

“You know I’ve never been one for court gossip,” you laughed, giving her a slight shake of your head. “But if I’m being honest, Oliva should have known we would all find out she was sleeping with -” 

You paused for a moment, watching one of your father’s guards come rushing towards you. You recognized the young man as Thomas, one of your friends growing up, separated by court rules and your mother’s penchant to control every aspect of your life. 

“Your highness,” he bowed quickly, “your presence is requested in the throne room immediately.” 

“What, why?” you quipped, irritated to have your afternoon walk cut short. 

“Your father requested -” 

“Thomas please,” you pressed. “Is it truly urgent that I go now?” 

Thomas looked back and forth, making sure no other guards were watching before he took your hand and pulled you away from your ladies. 

“Ari look,” he whispered, urgency written across his face, “King Kenobi is here. There was some issue with the treaty and to make up for it your parents… they’re giving him you.” 

“King Kenobi?” you gasped, watching Thomas’s face fall as he nodded. “He’s Coruscanti, they still believe in magic up there - they think they’re witches!” 

“They’re jidai, highness,” Thomas offered, his correction doing little to quell your temper. 

“Regardless, I’m not leaving this castle to go live with some magic man I’ve never met,” you huffed, crossing your arms over your chest. 

“You may not have much of a choice, princess.” Thomas was too calm for your liking, resigned to your fate before the reality had time to settle on your shoulders. 

“We’ll see about that,” you smirked. “Let’s go.” 

You took off marching out of the garden, heading straight to the throne room, Thomas following on your heels. When you reached the large wooden doors you pulled one open, stomping inside as you stared down your mother and father.

“I won’t be used as some kind of bargaining chip to appease some old magic king of the north,” you shouted, stomping your foot for emphasis as you strode towards them, face set in stone. 

There was a quiet chuckle off to your side as your mother’s face twisted in anger, stopping your advance. The man the noise belonged to turned into your field of view, forcing you to take a small step back as the power he radiated pushed against your chest. 

“It’s a bit presumptuous to think me old when we’ve not even been properly introduced yet darling,” he smirked, his heavy crown sitting just slightly crooked, nestled in his auburn locks. 

“It’s a bit presumptuous to call me darling when we’ve not been properly introduced yet,” you retorted, watching the anger in your mother’s face give way to pure embarrassment while your father’s knuckles paled against the armrest of his throne. 

“Cheeky,” he grinned, a dark look in his eye. “How charming." 

You glowered at him as the chamberlain rushed forward, bowing at the waist before Obi-Wan. “May I introduce his royal majesty, the king of Coruscant, Obi-Wan Kenobi, accompanied by his student and future successor, his royal highness, the prince of Coruscant, Anakin Skywalker.” 

You offered them a shallow curtsy before the chamberlain bowed again, addressing the two men. “May I introduce her royal highness, the princess of Aquilae -” 

He stopped for a moment, glaring at you as you cleared your throat with your arms crossed over your chest. Though he seethed with embarrassment at your refusal of your full name, he carried on with your introduction. “The princess of Aquilae, who kindly requests that you call her Ari.” 

Obi-Wan and Anakin bowed in unison, the devilish smirk still etched onto the king’s face when he returned to his full height. “Ari is an interesting nickname,” he mused, letting his eyes roam up and down your body. 

“It came from my grandfather,” you huffed, chin pointed just slightly towards the ceiling in haughty obstination. 

“You can tell me more about it over dinner tonight,” he smiled, “it seems we have a lot to discuss.” 

"And if I refuse?” you rebutted, watching Prince Skywalker bite his lip, stopping what must have been some kind of laugh. 

“You have done enough refusing for today,” your father barked, the surprise of his intrusion making you jump. “You will take your dinner in King Kenobi’s chambers and that is the end of the discussion!” 

You swallowed thickly before nodding, looking over Obi-Wan’s shoulder and far past Anakin, absorbed in the pattern of the tapestry on the wall. “I’ll go change then,” you muttered, turning on your heel to briskly leave the throne room. 

Obi-Wan glowered back at King Abigor, several words quickly coming to his mind before the king raised his hand and gestured towards Thomas. “Take King Kenobi and Prince Skywalker to their chambers,” he ordered, anger still underlining each word. 

The doors hadn’t fully closed before Obi-Wan and Anakin could hear various shouts and clanging coming from the other side, exchanging a sideways glance as they continued down the hall. 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

You smoothed your hands over the front of your skirts, sighing as your maid Malkyn tightened the corset of your silken navy gown. “What troubles you dear?” she sang to you, her voice always light and gentle. **  
**

“Father and mother broke the treaty with Coruscant,” you said simply, nodding as she gasped in response. “To repay King Kenobi for breaking the treaty they’ve decided to give him me instead of the kyber his country is owed.” 

“Unfortunately you don’t always get a choice in these matters,” she consoled, rubbing her hand over the fabric on your arm. 

“Some kind of warning would have been nice least,” you grumbled, looking into the mirror as she delicately pinned up your hair. “I’ve always known I’m just a pawn to them…” She gave you a knowing look before placing the last pin, offering her arm which you quietly took. 

“Let’s get this over with then,” you groaned, ignoring the small voice telling you it was the first dinner of a lifetime. 

When you and Malkyn arrived in front of the guest chambers she raised her fist to knock on the door, taking a step back when the door opened before she had even made contact. To your surprise it was King Kenobi himself on the other side and not a guard or servant.

“You’re early,” he remarked, smiling at you once more. 

“All the better to get this over with as soon as possible,” you growled, feeling Malkyn dig her fingers into your elbow. Obi-Wan merely chuckled instead, opening the door all the way before dismissing your maid for the evening. 

You slowly crossed the threshold into his chambers, eyeing a table set for two. “And where is your prince?” you questioned, standing near the mahogany chair before Obi-Wan pulled it out for you. 

“He elected to dine in his room to allow us some time to get to know each other,” he answered. The cadence of his voice was pleasant in your ears, his accent crisp and clean like fresh water flowing from a steady stream. You made some noise of assent before placing a napkin on your lap, watching him pour you each a glass of purple wine. 

“I know you’re displeased about these circumstances,” he affirmed, taking a seat across from you while gesturing for you to fill your plate. “I could _make_ you come with me,” he continued, reaching for a bunch of grapes and a piece of pheasant, “but I would rather not do that.” 

“My father’s word is final,” you groused, picking up your own grapes and a few pieces of cheese and bread. 

“It is,” he agreed, tilting his head so that his crown slid just slightly forward on his head. “However, it’s distasteful that they would use you to pay for their neglect.” He popped a few grapes into his mouth, watching as yours opened briefly in surprise. 

You quickly pressed your mouth closed, narrowing your eyes at him. “So you also feel that they’re using me for their gain?” you continued, taking in the way the light reflected in the blue kyber crystals of his crown against his slightly disheveled hair. 

“If your parents don’t make amends for their shortcomings, the treaty will be null. This will leave Aquilae open to siege by Ziost, as Coruscant has been providing protection to Aquilae ever since the treaty was signed.” 

You nodded as you rolled a grape in your fingers, watching him dab the corner of his mouth with his napkin before taking another bite of his dinner. “Ziost lies to the north of Coruscant and is ruled by the tsis, practitioners of dark qyasik that would certainly take over Aquilae and use it as a stepping stone towards planetary dominion.” 

You scoffed at that, quickly biting into your bread and avoiding his questioning gaze. “You don’t believe in the ways of magic?” he questioned softly, watching as you shook your head no. 

“Go ahead and pick up your glass then,” he challenged. You looked up at the ceiling before shaking your head, reaching your hand out to wrap around the bottom of your cup. 

You grunted when you pulled at it, staring at the glass as it stayed in place, mocking you. Obi-Wan then placed his elbow on the table and outstretched his hand. With a wiggle of his finger your glass lifted towards him, the stem landing between his index and middle finger. 

You gaped at him as he curled his fingers around the glass, smirking at you as he swirled it in his hand. He took a small sip before sending the cup back to you, chuckling as you looked between it and him. 

“I’d hate for anything to happen to your kingdom,” Obi-Wan offered sincerely, “or to you. Your spirit intrigues me and while I won’t force anything on you, I can give you protection from further use, an endless supply of anything your heart could ever desire, and if it interests you, I can teach you how to channel the very magic you deny.” 

You stammered as you searched for a response, awestruck by him and the realization that the power you had felt roll off of him before had been the strength of his connection to everything around him. 

“I also have several dogs to keep you company, my favorite of which is a three-legged mutt named Bandit,” he smiled, popping another grape in his mouth. 

You glanced all around the room as you mulled him over in your mind, finally settling on the calm of his azure eyes. 

“Okay,” you acquiesced, lifting your glass and tilting it towards him. “May your dogs be more charming than you.” 

You smiled as he laughed, finding the way his crown seemed to tilt on his head oddly endearing. He lifted his glass to you in return, taking another sip. 

“We’ll leave at the end of the week my darling, you’ll be welcomed by my people with open arms.”


	2. Commutatio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Your parents schemes continue but you have a few ideas of your own 
> 
> Warnings: Scheming, horrible parents, a little sexism, a wild Palpatine appears, snark and sass, magic king bde

_“We’ll leave at the end of the week my darling, you’ll be welcomed by my people with open arms.”_ **  
**

“And what of the marriage contract?” 

Your question caught Obi-Wan off guard and he sputtered against the rim of his wine glass, furrowing his brow as he waited for you to continue. 

“I am the only heir of Aquilae,” you pointed out. “If I’ve been given to you I should like to make sure my people will have a prosperous future as well, because eventually they will be _our_ people.” 

Obi-Wan placed his elbows on the table and steepled his fingers as he considered your words. 

“I won’t force you into anything you don’t want, and that includes marrying me,” he offered. 

“I understand that and thank you for your generosity,” you began, bowing your head towards him. “However, as you pointed out, my parents have no issue with using me. I would prefer to have a tight legal contract as your wife to prevent any difficulties with them in the future, much like the current treaty between Aquilae and Coruscant.” 

He nodded slowly as he let his arms fall to his sides, mulling your words over in his head. 

“I think you’re wise beyond your years,” he lauded, lifting a hand to run his fingers over his beard. “But I fear the kind of contract we need will take a significant amount of time to prepare, and I must return to Coruscant at the end of this week.” 

“ _We_ must return to Coruscant at the end of this week,” you emphasized, smiling at him with bright sincerity. 

His heart thrummed at the sight you, the way light seemed to radiate from the upturned corners of your mouth. It was in that quiet moment that he resigned to do anything in his power to make sure that smile never faded. 

“We must, yes,” he agreed, lifting his glass to you once more. “We’ll begin the negotiations tomorrow, and we will send our court barrister here to ensure it’s completed in a timely manner.” 

Your shoulders finally softened, breathing easier as you accepted your fate. He seemed to you a man of his word, which was more than you could say of your father. Perhaps you could grow to love Coruscant, his people, and even him, given the time. 

You stifled a small yawn as you sat back in your chair, the day having been far more eventful than any you could remember recently. 

“Let me get the guard for you,” he offered, rising from his seat. 

A few beats passed and he returned to your side, providing his hand as you pushed your chair from the table. You took it with grace, laying yours over his as he walked you to his door. 

“I must say, I am quite pleased that you are choosing to join me in Coruscant so soon,” he said casually, leaning against the wooden frame. 

You laughed lightly, wrapping your arms around yourself as your father’s guard approached to escort you back to your rooms. 

“You should have led with the dogs,” you smirked as you turned away, absorbing the sound of his quiet laugh as the door closed behind you. 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Obi-Wan’s robes flourished behind him as he strode down the hallway to Anakin’s rooms, pausing just for a moment to admire the view of the twin moons reflecting in the sea. He knocked briefly before hearing Anakin’s call to enter. 

“I see I’m not the only one forgoing the king’s guards,” Obi-Wan greeted, stepping into the room to find Anakin lounging across a chair by the fire, a large book open across his chest.

“And I’m glad to see you made it through your meal unscathed,” he joked in return, carefully glancing Obi-Wan up and down in search of any injuries. 

Obi-Wan shook his head as he settled into the chair next to Anakin, crossing his leg over his lap. 

“You like her?” he began, slowly tapping his fingers on his boot. 

“She challenges you my lord,” Anakin smiled, closing his book as he sat up and leaned more towards Obi-Wan. “And I do like anyone that keeps you on your toes.” 

“No wonder you’re so full of yourself,” Obi-Wan countered with a briefly serious face before both men fell into a small fit of laughter. 

After a beat of pleasant silence Anakin began again. “I sense something about this place,” he mused, resting his chin in his hand as he thought. 

“Aquilae hasn’t always been so opposed to qyasik, but there is fear where there is lack of knowledge,” Obi-Wan reflected sagely as Anakin nodded his head in understanding. 

“I’ll need you to return to Coruscant ahead of us to have her rooms prepared,” Obi-Wan requested, to which Anakin quickly agreed. 

They sat in silence for a few more moments, Obi-Wan lost in thought as Anakin played with the sparks of the fire, watching the specs of red and yellow light dance together. 

“If she’s open to learning, I’m going to teach her our way,” Obi-Wan ruminated, fingers tugging gently at his beard. He missed the way Anakin slowly turned to look at him, mouth parted as he blinked slowly, attempting to absorb what he just heard. 

“Can that… be done?” he wondered, sitting back in his chair. 

“I _did_ teach you, Ani,” Obi-Wan snickered, catching the pillow Anakin tossed at him mid-air, gently guiding it to his lap. 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

King Abigor paced his chambers, still fuming from the day. 

“I cannot believe the nerve of that man, showing up here, demanding we uphold this blasted treaty and for what! There are no more ‘ _jidai_ ,’ no more of those old fools running around with their magic hand tricks,” he bristled, kicking at the carpet that lay beneath his great bed. 

“And what of it Abigor?” Mara questioned, laying back against her pillows as she listened to her husband resume his pacing. “That treaty was made in blood, it’s not easily undone.” 

She heard him grunt for a moment before he paused, staring out the window at the channel separating Aquilae and Coruscant, almost as if he wished for magic to flow through his veins so that he could light the very heart of Kenobi’s kingdom on fire from where he stood. 

Abigor turned towards Mara as he spoke, his face contorting as he schemed. “What’s that old saying dear, the enemy of my enemy is my friend?”

“You can’t be serious,” Mara ventured, watching him move slowly towards the bed. 

“Think of it. There is hardly anyone left that practices that magic and if they do remain they’re likely in Coruscant. We’ve not had problems with Ziost in years. While the kyber remains we can make double, or triple the profit even, by trading with them and perhaps other kingdoms and in the process,” he paused, sucking in a deep breath, “in the process we can take down Coruscant and share the lands between us and Ziost.” 

King Abigor’s smile was venomous, his teeth bared in the torchlight with his lips curled in tight. Mara blinked for a moment as his words settled, pulling the comforter to the side to allow him to slither into the bed next to her. 

“Send a raven at first light,” he suggested. 

She nodded, curling into his embrace before placing a kiss against his chest, quickly lifting her head to meet his eyes as a devious thought of her own crossed her mind. 

“We’ll delay the marriage contract as long as necessary. I think I know the perfect gift for our new friends.” 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

One could say winter came early to Ziost, but in truth it never fully left. The kingdom was cold all year save for the winter when it turned bitter, the winds having teeth sharp enough to bite into your very bones. Most people chose to live underground, taking advantage of the planet’s warmth below the surface; it was preferable to many to mine ore deep in heat than to die blackened by frostbite. 

A pageboy was making his way to the surface on his mail rounds, noticing a dark speck in the sky that gave him cause to hasten his step. When he reached the surface he saw a great black bird, stark against the snowy backdrop as it flew in low circles, searching out a suitable perch. 

He called to the birth then with an odd word - _tapti_. It descended towards his outstretched arm and landed there, shifting to stick out its left leg. The page untied the neatly rolled parchment, muttering “fahka,” as he lifted the bird to the sky. 

The breeze ruffled his hair as it took off, his face falling in shock as he saw the Emperor’s name scrawled across the parchment. He broke into a run when he saw the Aquilaean seal, shouting along the way for General Grievous. 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

“I don’t understand why you’re upset about the barrister’s leave, daughter.” 

Your mother’s voice was cold as she stared at you, your father silent at her side. Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged a sideways look before returning their interest to their plates, suddenly finding the breakfast offerings far more interesting. 

“You were upset about having to go to Coruscant just yesterday afternoon,” she continued, “and now you’re demanding to start the marriage contract today?” 

“Well she did have dinner with King Kenobi last night,” your father drawled, suggestively lifting his eyebrows as your mother stifled a laugh. 

“Well I never,” Obi-Wan began, heavily setting his fork down before Anakin placed a firm hand on his shoulder. 

“Yes, we dined together, at _your_ behest,” you spat. “And I decided to-” 

“No,” your father corrected, “you decided nothing. And we’ll get the contract together as soon as the barrister returns, the last thing we need is you _thinking_.” 

You looked across the table at Obi-Wan to find him fuming, the tips of his ears and nose a brilliant ruddy shade. He was about to respond when Anakin cleared his throat, earning a hard stare from everyone at the table. 

“I’m returning to Coruscant today, to ready the castle for your arrival. If it pleases you and King Kenobi I can request our court barrister to begin the contract, which can of course be amended upon the arrival of your own.” He spoke calmly, the corner of his mouth ticked up in a smirk when you and Obi-Wan gave a synchronous ‘ _yes_.’

There were a few moments of silence before you pushed back from the table, dropping your napkin onto your plate. 

“I have things to pack,” you groused, striding over to Malkyn before she quickly escorted you to your rooms. 

Once the door had closed your father sighed deeply, sending a pitying glance towards the king and his prince. “Soon she’ll be your problem,” he droned, resting one hand on his cheek as he looked down the table. 

Obi-Wan’s face darkened as he stood, leaning forward as his knuckles paled against the wood. 

“Funny,” he growled, Anakin rising to stand next to him. “I don’t find her to be a problem at all.” 

Obi-Wan swiftly turned from the table, swallowing his other choice comments as Anakin followed closely at his heels. 

Once in the hallway he paused, turning towards Anakin. “I’ll meet you at the gates. I’m going to speak to Ari and see if she wishes to accompany us to the docks.” 

“Of course my lord,” Anakin nodded, hurrying to his rooms as Obi-Wan hastened towards yours.

He knew he was in the right place when he heard your frustrated shouts, quickly rapping on your door. 

“Oh!” Malkyn exclaimed when she found him standing there, hands folded neatly behind his back. 

“Hello there,” he smiled, “I was wondering if perhaps the princess might like to join me for a ride to the docks? Anakin is due to leave in a few moments and -” 

“Absolutely,” you called from the side, thanking Malkyn quickly before stepping around her, joining Obi-Wan in the hall. 

He bowed his head towards you before offering his elbow. You gently wrapped your hand around it, giving him a quiet squeeze of thanks before guiding him to the courtyard, pointedly avoiding the dining room. 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Emperor Palpatine’s quarters were very dark, the scare light coming from several candles covered by opaque rock. No one could say when he last stepped onto the surface, his paled skin indicative of his many years spent in the shadows. Some say he was one of the original tsis cast out of Coruscant centuries ago. Others say he was born in a deep mine of Ziost and had never seen the sunlight. 

No one dared to ask, and if they did, they likely wouldn’t live to share the answer. The emperor was a man of short stature and even shorter patience, which was why his smile was particularly unsettling. 

“Well _this_ is an interesting development,” Emperor Palpatine grinned, pouring over the parchment on his desk with Count Dooku and General Grievous sitting patiently across from him. 

The count and the general leaned forward with interest, watching Palpatine sit back in his chair, his smile deepening as he clasped his fingers in front of his face. 

“It seems that Aquilae is eager to move out of Coruscant’s shadow, and they’re seeking our help to do it,” he said with foreign levity. 

“What do we stand to gain from this?” General Grievous questioned, lowering his head in deference when he received a scathing glare from both Dooku and Palpatine. 

“You foolish man,” Dooku spat. “Aquilae sits atop the largest kyber mines on the entire planet. We can push Coruscant and Aquilae to fall to their own hubris. We would be unstoppable.” 

“Exactly,” Palpatine continued, tapping the tips of his fingers together. “Do you still have a guard in Coruscant?” 

“Just one,” Dooku offered. “But he is loyal. What would you have him do?” 

“We’ll need him to seek out the prince. Skywalker will be necessary to take down Kenobi and if we destroy them and their jidai council, Coruscant and then Aquilae will be ours.” The men nodded slowly as he laughed, folding his hands in his lap. 

“The only complication is the king’s most recent acquisition. The fools gave him their daughter but they are stalling the marriage contract -” 

Palpatine paused to curl his lip at Grievous who made a choking sound at that, poorly disguising it with a cough. 

“They think she’ll bring you many heirs, Count Dooku. Through you we will grow our tsis empire and take this planet for our own.” 

Dooku smiled for the first time in what felt like a century, the muscles of his face sore from disuse. 

“Excellent,” he sneered. “When shall we begin?” 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Obi-Wan and Anakin flanked you, watching as the porter loaded his trunk onto the carriage. 

“You needn’t make a fuss about my arrival,” you offered quietly, rolling on the balls of your feet. 

“Of course we do princess, it’s not often that someone chooses to spend this much time with King Kenobi,” Anakin chided. His joke was met with a hard glare from the king himself as you stifled your laughter. 

“Anakin,” he warned sternly, the glint in his eyes giving away his mild amusement. 

“Come my lord… and my lady,” he hastily added, sweeping his arm towards the open door. “We should get to the docks before the ship leaves without me.” 

As your group rode towards the shoreline you pointed out various landmarks, highlighting some of the adventures you had when you were younger. 

“Oh!” you called, gesturing towards a large pine tree with sweeping verdant boughs. 

“I used to climb that tree to read. And when I became bored with that I would stand there and watch the sea, I could see almost the whole island from there. Some days when there wasn’t a cloud to be found I swore I could see the shores of your kingdom,” you reminisced fondly. 

You smiled gently to yourself as Obi-Wan nodded to Anakin, some unspoken message being shared between the two. 

“Do you think,” you started quickly, grabbing Obi-Wan’s elbow before pulling your hands back into your lap, slowly shaking your head before mumbling a nearly silent ‘nevermind.’ 

“I’m interested in hearing what you have to say,” Obi-Wan said earnestly, briefly reaching for your hand before pulling it back, unwilling to give you any cause to hide from him. 

You turned to face him, keeping your eyes on the collar of his robes. “Do you think we could leave for Coruscant earlier? The barrister isn’t here anyways…” you trailed off, twisting your hands in your lap. 

“Of course,” he said gently, pushing his crown up to the top of his head. “As soon as you’re ready we can leave.” 

When you lifted your eyes to meet his you found him smiling at you and you couldn’t help mirroring him, briefly rolling your lower lip between your teeth. He was about to speak when Anakin cleared his throat, nodding towards the window. 

“We’ve arrived,” he pointed out as the carriage slowed to a halt. He popped the door open, waving away the footman before climbing down, turning to offer you his assistance. Once you had exited King Kenobi took his place by your side, once again offering his elbow. 

You took a half step forward before falling back, looking towards Obi-Wan as he placed his hand on top of yours. 

“Would you like to wait for Anakin at the end of the dock?” He tilted his head towards the water as he spoke, seeming to read your thoughts before you had the chance to voice them. 

You nodded your head, nearly dragging him down the worn wooden planks as you walked to the edge. The sea was calm and glittered in the sun, clear enough that you could make out a few plants and several multicolored rocks at the base of the pylon below. 

“I’m afraid my castle isn’t so close to the ocean, darling,” he stated regretfully, noting the way you had lit up when you pointed out a group of small garsmelt swimming in circles just a few meters away. 

“How do you do that?” you questioned quietly, tightening your grip on his arm as you leaned forward to get a closer look at the fish. 

“Do what?” he laughed gently, placing his hand over yours to keep you from falling in as you edged closer to the water. 

“Seem to know what I’m thinking before I have the chance to say anything,” you suggested, briefly looking back at him before returning your attention to the creatures in front of you. 

He hummed gently, rubbing the back of your hand with his thumb. 

“Purely observation, princess,” he smiled. “Anakin is ready to board.” 

You turned to find Anakin standing near the gangway, smiling brightly with his arms crossed over his chest. You separated from Obi-Wan to admire his sailing vessel, returning to his side when Anakin waved you over. 

“We’ll be seeing you soon princess,” he bowed and you waved him goodbye, wishing him a safe journey across the channel. 

As the boat pulled away Obi-Wan wrapped a cautious hand around your back. 

“Is this alright?” he ventured, smiling when you leaned further into him. 

You took a few moments to enjoy the gentle sea breeze against your skin as you watched Anakin sail into the horizon. 

“I could stay here for hours but the sooner we return to the castle, the sooner we can join Anakin in Coruscant,” you sighed, pulling away from Obi-Wan to shuffle down the dock. 

He followed close behind you, offering a hand into the carriage before joining you in the seat, pulling the door closed with a gentle thud. 

As the carriage pulled away you quietly looked out the window, twiddling your fingers as you thought. 

“Thank you,” you whispered, turning to face him. 

“Whatever for?” 

“You’ve shown me nothing but kindness since arriving, and I did not grant you that same courtesy,” you stated plainly, examining him for any hints of the anger you so often found in your father.

“I can’t say I blame you,” he chuckled, relaxing against the seat. “And to be honest, I admire your spirit.” 

You felt heat rise under your skin as you gathered your courage, leaning over to place a gentle kiss on his soft cheek, the edge of his beard tickling under your chin. 

When you pulled away he lifted a hand to where your lips had been, smiling with surprise. 


	3. Excubia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You finally arrive in Coruscant and your feelings for King Kenobi continue to grow 
> 
> Warnings: laughable euphemism; eating a space orange but make it sexy; shirtless sparring; a Wolffe cameo; smooches

Two and half days passed before you found yourself standing on the deck of the _Razugi_ , sea breeze cool on your skin as you crossed your arms over the taffrail, leaning over the side to watch the waves lap at the hull. 

You were lost in thought, remembering your tearful goodbye with Malkyn and Thomas that morning, the lingering hugs from Gen and your other friends at court. Your parents had stood on the steps of the castle, cold and distant, barely offering King Kenobi a stiff handshake as if this whole affair had been his idea. 

“ _I hope that you’ll visit soon, princess,_ ” Thomas had whispered, pulling you in for one last hug. He lifted his eyes to find your father’s icy stare, slowly releasing you from his embrace. “ _But I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t_.” 

You had wanted to bring them with you, heart full of regret for leaving them behind and wishing you had asked if Malkyn at the very least could join you in Coruscant until you had settled. You were rolling your lower lip between your teeth when Obi-Wan came over and leaned on the railing next to you, a flicker of worry in his eyes. 

“Are you alright?” he asked gently, placing a timid hand on your shoulder. 

“Yes,” you murmured, unsure if you were telling the truth or not. “I’m just thinking of my friends… I’ll miss them, you know.” 

Your lopsided smile was heavy, unable to light your eyes the way it did when you spoke of the things that truly brought you joy. 

“I understand,” he replied, giving you a gentle squeeze. “We’re approaching the port town of Fiyasa if you’d like to see Coruscant for the first time.” 

“I would,” you sighed, pushing off the railing and wrapping your hand around his elbow, the motion so frequent that it was already beginning to feel like a habit. He strode with you towards the upper deck, assisting you down the quarterdeck and across the main before ascending the forecastle stairs.

Your mouth parted in surprise when you reached the top, taking in the grey, craggy coastline. You could make out gentle rolling hills, far less steep than the mountains of Aquilae, bright green and studded with what you guessed was some kind of large animal. 

The town of Fiyasa was breathtaking even from a distance, its white and gold buildings shimmering in the sunlight to welcome all who chose to dock there. You had yet to make landfall but you had the sense that Coruscant was nothing like you had learned in your carefully sculpted history lessons. 

“It’s beautiful,” you breathed, focusing back on the rolling green. “Are those animals on the hills?" 

"Yes,” Obi-Wan confirmed, “a herd of orbak. There’s a farm not far from Fiyasa for those looking for mounts.” 

“Coruscant must be much larger than I imagined,” you mused, scanning the coastline for more as the ship began to slow, preparing to dock. 

“We still have a two hour ride until we reach the castle,” Obi-Wan mentioned, smirking as your face dropped in surprise at his admission. 

The ship slowly pulled in to dock and you noticed a small crowd had gathered on the pier, waving to King Kenobi before pointing towards you and exchanging curious glances. Obi-Wan’s smile was bright as he led you back to the main deck, guiding you down the gangway and towards the waiting carriage. 

While the porters brought your trunks from the ship Obi-Wan introduced you to his orbak Dolega. He disappeared for a brief moment as you patted Dolega’s long fur, admiring the gentle curl of his tusks and his ornate gold bridle. 

“Who’s a pretty boy,” you whispered, scratching behind his velvety soft ears. 

“I am, in the right light,” Obi-Wan joked, laughing lightly at the way you jumped when he surprised you. 

You were about to chastise him for scaring you when he lifted a sackcloth and smiled broadly. “I picked up a few sunfruit for the ride, I thought you might be hungry.” 

The growl in your stomach betrayed you as you grabbed at the bag despite the unfamiliarity of the fruit inside, shuffling behind him when he turned towards the carriage doors. Once you were settled into the seat beside him he handed you the strange orange fruit, watching you turn it over a few times in your hands as you searched out an entry point. 

“May I?” he ventured, holding his hand out for the fruit. You dropped it in his hand and watched as he held two of the four dangling peels between his thumbs and forefingers, tugging at them gently so they could give way to the bright titian flesh inside. He repeated his motion with the other two, holding the unwrapped fruit in his palm. 

He gently pulled away a segment and removed the seed, holding the piece out to you. When you bit into it you smiled at sweetness, toes curling in your boots from the tang as the juice dripped from the corner of your mouth. You quickly finished your slice before smiling at Obi-Wan, who reached out to swipe the juice off of your chin with his thumb. 

“You like it?” he smiled, and you nodded quickly, reaching out your hand for another piece. He ate one himself as he watched you enjoy the bright citrus, gently bouncing in your seat as you split your piece in half, humming as the flavor washed over your tongue. 

When you reached for a slice again you offered it to him this time, cocking your head to the side as he bent down to take the fruit between his lips, gently kissing the tips of your fingers before he sat back against the seat. Heat spread across your skin as you lifted the other half of the segment to your mouth, smiling as you chewed. 

When he offered you another segment you mirrored him, the tip of your tongue grazing the edge of his finger as you took the fruit into your mouth, his lips parting in surprise while he breathed out a gentle groan. Your smile was brighter as you watched the tips of his ears flush, feeding each other until only the seeds and peel remained.

With your belly sated and the calming sway of the carriage you began to feel yourself drift off, slowly succumbing to a gentle slumber that left you leaning up against Obi-Wan, his hand draped around your shoulders with your head on his chest. He leaned his head back to sleep himself, an unfamiliar warmth spreading through his stomach that he couldn’t quite blame on the sunfruit. 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

“Ari,” Obi-Wan whispered, gently squeezing your shoulder. “Wake up my darling.” 

You lazily blinked your eyes open as you unwrapped yourself from Obi-Wan, gently stretching while you stifled a small yawn. “Where are we?” you mumbled, voice still heavy with sleep. 

“Home,” Obi-Wan smiled, pulling back the curtain to reveal a large castle around the bend, looming over a steep cliff face and surrounded by soaring pines. 

The grey stones that formed the walls were darker than the cliff the castle sat upon, veined with dark green ivy that crept high and along the ground. There were far more windows than would be expected, each filled with multicolored glass mosaics that glistened in the setting sun. 

When you passed through a great arch you were greeted by exuberant barking and looked out your window to see several dogs keeping pace with the slowing carriage. A chorus of cheers filled your ears next and you turned to see a gaggle of young children standing on the castle stairs, Anakin at their helm. 

Obi-Wan was beaming when he swung the door open, hopping down to pull Anakin into a quick embrace before offering you his hand, helping you step down from the carriage. 

"Oooh,” the children sang, one giggling as he turned to his friend. “That must be King Kenobi’s girlfriend,” he whispered poorly, a wave of tittering laughter rolling through the group. 

“This is Princess Ari,” Obi-Wan stated, gesturing towards you as you curtsied before them. A few waved and others stared, unsure of how to respond. 

“You seem to have your hands full, your highness,” you nodded towards Anakin, who pulled a face crossed between confusion and horror. 

“Oh, no no, these aren’t -” he stammered, rolling his eyes as Obi-Wan laughed, guiding you up the steps without offering explanation. 

“Alright younglings, back to class,” Anakin sighed, crossing his arms as the children lined up in rows in front of him, taking their preferred meditative stances. 

“I thought we might dine in my rooms tonight,” Obi-Wan offered, guiding you down a wide hallway. You hummed in agreement as you took in the beauty of his castle, the multicolored reflections from the glass windows creating fractal patterns on the floors. 

“I know it’s been a long day, but I have something I want to show you,” he continued. 

“Okay,” you nodded, slipping your hand to the center of his forearm, away from it’s usual perch at his elbow. 

At the end of the hall he turned you right, leading you down another corridor to a large staircase, ornately decorated in the same style Dolega’s bridle had been. You climbed with him to the very top, reaching a heavy carved oak door with a golden handle. 

“This is where you’re keeping me, isn’t it?” you half joked, wondering if you missed a dragon on the ride in. 

“This room is yours for as long as you like to use it,” he soothed, patting your hand. “Go on,” he pushed, gesturing towards the door. 

You took a few tentative steps across the platform and pushed the door open, gasping as it swung open to reveal shelves piled high with books. 

Obi-Wan followed you inside, watching as you fluttered around the room, running your fingers over several of the books on one shelf before turning to the next. Several were in languages you didn’t understand but he would be happy to teach. 

You were resting a hand on a few soft cushions studying a shelf of poetry books when he called to you, standing near a window seat with several soft cushions and a thick knitted blanket. 

“Unfortunately we’re not close to the water but if you look at the river here and follow it out, you’ll get a couple of glimpses of -" 

"The sea,” you beamed, leaning against the edge of the seat to get a closer look. 

“I had Anakin change the window to clear glass so your view wouldn’t be obstructed. It’s the only window in the castle you can see the ocean from,” he explained, basking in the light that shone from your eyes. 

“You seem pleased?" 

"Your majesty I,” you turned to him, finding him with one eyebrow raised as he leaned on the wall. 

“Obi-Wan,” he offered. 

“Obi-Wan I love it,” you elated, wrapping your arms around his middle as you buried your face in his chest. 

He was surprised by your action before relaxing into you, returning your hug so that the warmth of his hands could seep into your back. You inhaled against him, the lingering citrus scent mixed with cedar and mint. 

You parted at the sound of Anakin clearing his throat, rocking on his heels in the door frame. 

“Your dinner is waiting,” he announced, smirking as Obi-Wan smoothed down his robes. 

“Thank you,” he responded, offering you his arm. You took it and began the walk down the stairs, making your way towards Obi-Wan’s chambers. 

“Will you and Padme be eating with us tonight?” he continued. You tilted your head at the unfamiliar name, guessing that the person in question was Anakin’s wife. 

“I wanted to, but Padme didn’t want to overwhelm Ari on her first day here,” Anakin shrugged. You were quietly thankful for her foresight, head spinning from all the new things you had seen and still had yet to explore. 

You parted ways at the end of the hall, Anakin bidding the two of you a good evening as he stepped into his rooms. You continued down the hall until you were met with a grand set of ornately carved doors on the opposite side of the hall, similar to the rest you had seen in the castle. 

Obi-Wan’s rooms were fit for a king, expansive and tastefully decorated, though far more sparse than you would have expected. You noticed he had even more books behind his desk, and a small collection of curious objects on the small table between two chairs near the fire. Near the window was a small round table, laden with a small feast of meats, cheeses, fruits, vegetables, and at least three different kinds of bread. 

“I didn’t know what you would be in the mood for,” Obi-Wan shrugged, pulling out your chair before rounding the table to sit on his own. 

Your conversation was pleasant, though the evening was mostly filled with nothing. You found silence with him to be oddly comfortable, content to sit in peace instead of filling the space with empty words. There was no convincing, no apology for some small slight; no need to plead for understanding. 

So you sat in this mutually understood quiet, unbothered and perhaps for the first time, unafraid of what the future might hold. 

You stifled a small yawn and he gave you a knowing look. “Tired?” he questioned, tilting his head to the side. 

“I do apologize your - Obi-Wan,” you corrected yourself. 

“No need,” he smiled, standing from his chair. “Let me take you to your rooms.” 

The walk was short; your door was on the same side of the hall as Anakin’s, just a few steps away from Obi-Wan. When you entered you were greeted with the same decorations that you found in his chambers, and you noticed that the golden silks on the bed matched his as well. He watched you walk around for a moment before you paused, your face hard to read. 

“Is everything alright?” he asked gently, knowing the first night would likely be the hardest. 

“You don’t have any guards,” you noticed, wrapping your arms around yourself. 

“There are very few, but if you will be more comfortable I can find someone to post outside,” he offered. 

“Oh! No! No, I wouldn’t want to inconvenience anyone. I will get used to the way you do things here,” you smiled, wringing your hands together as he nodded. He crossed towards you and offered his hand, smiling when you placed your palm on his. With a low bow he brought your knuckles to his lips before gently pressing them to his forehead, a gesture you were unfamiliar with but the weight of it made warmth spread throughout your body. 

“Goodnight Obi-Wan,” you hummed, pulling your hand to your elbow when he released it as he stood. 

“Goodnight Ari,” he returned. When he exited your room he pulled the door closed gently, squaring his shoulders as he placed one hand on the hilt of his sword. He stood sentinel like stone, unwavering as he seeped into the air around him, waiting for any disturbance to ripple his calm. 

You walked around your rooms for a few moments, organizing some of the things from your trunks so you could easily find them in the coming days, unable to settle in for the night. You paced the length of your room a few times before thinking a walk would do you good, only to realize upon cracking the door that you had no way of navigating the vast castle on your own. 

The door had only opened a sliver and when you closed you it pressed your head to the wood. Obi-Wan had elected to stand outside your door despite your meek protest, placing your comfort above his own. And what had you so flabbergasted was that he did it without any grandeur or announcement. He was just… there. 

After a minute or two at the door your heart had stopped racing and you found your way into bed, wrapping yourself in the cool silken sheets as you thought of him, remembering the way he smelled of cedar and how delicately his lips had brushed your skin… 

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he felt someone approaching, tightening his grip before realizing the man was a friend - General Plo Koon. 

“Your majesty” Plo rumbled, his stentorian voice filling the hall despite his best efforts to keep his tone low. “Are you in need of assistance?” 

“All is well,” Obi-Wan said casually, lifting his hand to push his crown back in place. “The princess Ari is not used to our ways and felt more comfortable with a guard, though she would deny it.” 

“Let me take over then,” Plo smiled, placing a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “It’s very late and young Anakin will be disappointed if you sleep through your sparring appointment.” 

“Thank you Plo,” he said, inclining his head before trading places with the general. “Goodnight my friend.” 

Plo bowed his head in return, taking up Obi-Wan’s stoic stance, waiting for the morning light. 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

You woke the next morning to the sound of gentle shuffling, startling up as you clutched the sheets to your chest when you realized you weren’t alone in your chambers. 

“Good morning your highness, my name is Cee Trépio. His royal majesty King Kenobi assigned me to be your attendant,” she chirped cheerily, hanging your dresses in the wardrobe. “I do apologize for waking you, but I wanted to help unpack your things so we could get you dressed -” 

“No it’s okay Cee!” you called, climbing out of bed with the sheet still wrapped around your shoulders. You stumbled as you approached her, smiling awkwardly at her patient features. “I can dress myself, I was just very tired and didn’t unpack -” 

“If you insist, your highness,” Cee smiled, her curly golden hair bouncing around her face. She was tall and slight, and her dress had been woven with a shimmering thread to match her hair. You went to dress when you noticed her still standing near, hands clasped behind her back. 

“I’m sorry, do you… um, mind?” you squeaked, pulling the sheet tighter around your shoulders. 

“No at all, your highness!” she chimed, smiling at you broadly. 

You awkwardly cleared your throat before turning around, letting the sheet pool at your feet before stepping into your dress. You barely had it pulled over your shoulders when Cee grabbed the sheet from the floor, busying herself with tidying your bed. 

You went to freshen in the bathing chamber, returning to find Cee waiting with a plate of fruit in her hands. “Hungry?” she asked, offering the plate to you. 

“Thank you,” you said quietly, taking a shuura fruit in your hand. “Where might his majesty be this morning?” 

“He is likely in the yard with his highness Prince Skywalker,” Cee said brightly. “Would you like to join them?” 

“I don’t want to interrupt -” you started before Cee lifted her hands and shook her head. 

“You would not be interrupting, and I’m sure Lady Padme will be quite pleased to finally meet you! We have been hearing a lot about you since the prince returned from Aquilae,” she chattered, walking with you towards the door. 

You nodded your head as she spoke, keeping pace beside her as she strode confidently towards the edge of the castle, gliding below an archway that led outside. There was a metallic clang that only grew in intensity as you walked closer to the yard, eventually reaching a set of low steps that led onto a dirt field currently occupied by three men. 

“Oh it’s a -”

“Training yard, yes,” Cee finished for you. She sat on one of the low steps and gestured for you to join her. 

“Who is that?” you asked, inclining your head towards the group on the field. All three men were shirtless, sweat pouring off their bodies. The man in the center held short swords in each hand, fending off oncoming blows from a man with bright blonde hair and another with short cropped red. 

As he moved you noticed he was blind in his right eye, a long scar crossing his face. That, however, didn’t seem to slow him down as he moved fluidly, shouting at the other two men to give him their best. 

“That would be Commander Wolffe,” Cee sighed, a flush rising to her cheeks as she spoke his name. “His betrothed is across the way,” she mentioned, inclining her head towards a young muscular woman with short brown hair. “And the other two are his best men, they go by Sinker and Boost. They’re twins if you can believe it.”

“Isn’t it dangerous for them without their shirts?” you asked, wincing as Wolffe took a hard swing at Sinker. 

“These weapons are fully blunt, any injuries sustained are minimal,” Cee explained. She paused for a moment before looking over your head, breaking into another beaming smile. “Lady Padme!” she exclaimed, “I’m so glad you’re here. This is her royal highness -” 

“Please, just call me Ari,” you interrupted, rising to your feet to bob a curtsy for her. 

“I’m glad to finally meet you,” she smiled, returning your gesture. “Anakin has had the best things to say about you.” 

You smiled humbly at her, distracted again by the clanging of swords. 

“Let’s move closer,” Padme suggested, walking down a few more stairs. You sat next to her with Cee at your side, watching her hold her face in her hands as she watched the men on the field. With a loud yell you watched Wolffe slide between Sinker and Boost, holding the blunted tips of his swords to their throats. 

“We yield!” you heard them say in unison, their swords clamoring to the ground. There was light applause from around the arena, each of the men bowing before shrugging on their robes. You noticed more people were gathering at the yard as Anakin and Obi-Wan stepped onto the field, shaking hands with Wolffe, Sinker, and Boost. 

You swallowed thickly when you saw Obi-Wan discard his robes, surprised by how defined his musculature was. Padme eagerly waved to Anakin, blowing him a kiss while your mouth went dry at the sight of Obi-Wan’s back, offering him the best smile and wave that you could. 

He gave you a knowing look as he slipped off his crown, setting it on top of his robes before stretching, flexing his back before reaching down to touch his toes. Anakin was stretching much the same way but you barely noticed, struck by Obi-Wan as he studied the rack of training weapons. 

“Quarterstaff today?” he called out, reaching for it before turning to find Anakin in the center of the field, waiting at rest. 

“I thought you’d never ask,” he smirked back. Obi-Wan walked to the center to meet Anakin and the two men bowed at the waist, a hush falling on the people that had gathered to watch. You even spotted the group of children from your arrival yesterday sitting at the corner of the steps, an unfamiliar though kind looking man next to them, gesturing them to be quiet. 

Both men stepped back from each other and took a low guard stance, slowly circling and waiting for the other to strike first. When Anakin moved to strike Obi-Wan parried, going in for a counter-strike that Anakin dodged. 

You bit your lower lip as you watched them dance around each other, muscles rippling in the sun as the first beads of sweat began to form across their skin. It was easy to tell that the two were highly experienced fighters, having sparred each other so frequently that their moves almost looked planned. 

Obi-Wan spun his staff behind his back and attempted another strike, blocked by Anakin’s high guard before he flourished a counter-strike towards Obi-Wan’s head. You gasped and saw him turn towards you, throwing a wink before dodging another thrust from Anakin. 

“Don’t worry,” Padme said gently, holding your hand as she watched Anakin tuck into a roll away from Obi-Wan. “They’ve been training together for years,” she explained. “Separate they are a force to be reckoned with but together they have a power that can’t be described.” 

You nodded as you watched them move against each other, using their opponent’s momentum to form their own strike or parry. Even as Wolffe sat with his hand wrapped around that of his betrothed you could tell he was studying them, absorbing their wordless lesson. 

Their endurance was impressive as twenty-five minutes passed with no signs of a yield, each man guarding and striking, tumbling and jumping, even jesting between motions and laughing as their staves moved through the air. 

Obi-Wan hopped onto the short stone wall, pointing his staff towards Anakin. 

“I have the high ground now,” he laughed, aiming for a high strike that Anakin dodged. He then joined Obi-Wan on the wall, smiling himself as he struck low. 

“I would say we’re even again but I always have the high ground when I stand next to you,” Anakin joked and Obi-Wan shook his head, trying to stifle a heavy chuckle. After a few more flourishes they were back on the ground, chests starting to heave from effort as their skin shined in the sun. 

Obi-Wan took a back step and made a distracting motion while he spun his staff into mid strike position, breaking between Anakin’s open arms and pointing the end at Anakin’s chest. 

“I yield, master,” Anakin bowed, taking a step back from the end of Obi-Wan’s weapon. 

“An excellent match,” Obi-Wan responded, lowering his staff so that he could bow to Anakin, offering his hand in sportsmanship before Anakin pulled him into a hug. You smiled at the affection in their friendship, standing with Padme as she applauded her husband. 

Obi-Wan stooped to gather his robe and crown before approaching you and Padme, Anakin joining his side as they ascended the stairs. 

Padme pulled Anakin in for a hard kiss, resting their foreheads together as they smiled. You looked to Obi-Wan and offered a shallow curtsy, smiling as he inclined his head towards you. 

“You were very impressive,” you offered, standing with your hands clasped above your stomach. 

“Thank you,” he stated, his smile warm and genuine. You watched him fumble with his belongings, reaching your hands out before pausing. 

“May I?” you asked, eyes flicking down to the heavy crown in his hands. 

“It would be an honor,” he murmured, stepping towards you before taking a knee, head bent slightly forward as he lifted his crown towards you. 

When you took it in your hands you studied it briefly, noting the ornate details that matched the orbak’s bridle and the carvings on the doors. The kyber was beautiful in its golden setting and your breath hitched slightly as you straightened it in your hands, gently placing it onto Obi-Wan’s dampened auburn locks. 

He stood when he felt the crown settle against his head, uncaring of the people surrounding you that had fallen silent again to watch the exchange. 

“Thank you,” he rumbled, inclining his head before taking your hand in his and pressing another kiss to it, looking into your eyes as he did, bringing your knuckles to the center of his forehead once more before releasing you. 

Something heavy sat at your back, pushing you closer to him as you lifted a hand to his cheek. 

“Of course, my king,” you offered, warming at the words you had spoken. You would have turned on the spot to run if his other hand hadn’t found its way behind your back, holding you firmly in place. 

He leaned closer to you as time seemed to slow and you bridged the gap, lips touching in the briefest of moments before reality came back, snapping your spine straight as you took a step back from him. Obi-Wan smiled as he pulled on his robes, offering his hand once he finished. 

You laced your fingers in his, squeezing his hand before sliding it up to your spot. You reveled in his warmth as it spread through your body, wild like a blazing fire with no chance of being quelled. 


	4. dulcis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: scheming, smooches, Anakin’s nightmares, Padme is a bae, back massages, more smooches, spicey lead in 
> 
> You've been in Coruscant for over a week and are settling in nicely; while the tsis scheme, you and Obi-Wan grow closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted to Tumblr under the same handle

The stone room was gently lit by a small fire, blocked in part by Count Dooku as he hunched over an iron pot. He gave it a few stirs before adding a handful of ground herbs, inhaling as the woody, fruity scent filled the room. It was dark and seductive, rich like a red wine known to be a royal favorite. 

After a few moments of gentle simmering he lifted the pot off the fire, setting it onto the stone counter with a quiet thud. Before it had the chance to cool Dooku bent his forward and extended his palms, nearly brushing against the scalding liquid. He relaxed his shoulders as he chanted, old words filling the space as he prayed over the concoction. 

_ Jirai jis. _

_ Jirai jis.  _

_ Jirai jis.  _

As he straightened he breathed deeply, his last few words silent as the liquid stilled under his command. 

General Grievous tentatively crept forward, offering a glass vial to Dooku who snatched it out of his hands. 

“It’s imperative he drinks this daily. No more than two drops with his evening wine.” Dooku concentrated on spooning the light pink mixture into the bottle, capping it with a long dropper before handing it back to Grievous. 

“The general will meet you at Kruva pass on the southern border. Depart at once.” 

General Grievous wordlessly swept into a low bow, pocketing the bottle before striding out of the room. His footsteps echoed down the long hallway as he made his way to the surface, calling to a young page to ready his narglatch. 

While Grievous set off on his mission Count Dooku descended a spiraled set of stairs. When he entered the obsidian throne room the knelt in deference, waiting for Emperor Palpatine’s permission to rise. 

“It’s done?” Palpatine hissed, waving Dooku forward. 

“Grievous has departed, yes. The first dose will be tomorrow,” Dooku confirmed. His voice was heavy, exhausted from the strength he exerted to build the complicated potion. 

“Rest while you can Count. Coruscant will be ripe for the taking by the time the seasons change” Palpatine smirked, eerie shadows cast over his face from the sconces on the wall. 

“And Aquilae?” Dooku wondered, thinking of all the prizes the small island kingdom held. 

“King Abigor has invited us for a feast in a few weeks time,” Palpatine chuckled, curling his hands around the armrests of his throne. “Make sure you pack for a long stay.” 

Count Dooku bowed before exiting the throne room, smiling to himself as he made his way to his chambers. 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

“Good morning my lady!” Cee trilled excitedly, pulling your curtains to the side. 

You sat up with a start, gasping for breath at the sudden sound, your room suspiciously dark for her calling it  _ morning _ . You had been rising with the sun to visit the library and roam the gardens but this hour was simply obscene. 

“Cee?” you questioned wearily, rubbing sleep from your eyes. “What’s going on?” 

“His royal highness has requested that you join him for a morning lesson,” Cee smiled, opening your wardrobe to thumb through your dresses. Her curls bobbed on her head as she paused on a lilac colored gown. “What about this?” 

“Lesson…” you trailed off, climbing out of bed to take the dress from Cee, scurrying behind the dressing screen before she could offer to help you change. “What lesson?” you called to her. 

“King Kenobi and Prince Skywalker instruct the younglings on meditation, and the king has requested that you join them today,” she chirped, rifling through your jewelry box to select a bracelet for you. She clapped it on your wrist when you emerged from the screen, guiding you to sit at your vanity so she could pin your hair. 

“Is all of this necessary then,” you argued, moving to stand before she pressed a firm hand into your shoulder. 

“Yes my lady,” she nodded, “I must insist." 

"Cee," you groaned, wincing as she placed another pin. "The sun hasn't even risen yet, I can't imagine the children -" 

"Come with me my lady," Cee urged, pulling you up with her hand before hastily leading you down the path towards the tower.

"Up the stairs, hurry now," she ushered, placing a firm but gentle hand between your shoulders. When you reached the landing she paused for a moment, smoothing the front of your skirts before opening the door, gesturing you inside. 

You nodded your thanks before entering, stopping at the sight of Obi-Wan draped against the window seat. 

"Good morning," he greeted with a smile, crossing the small room to take your hand in his, offering you his customary kiss to the knuckles before pressing them to his forehead. 

"Always so formal your highness," Cee remarked, leaning in the open doorway. 

King Kenobi straightened and gazed over your shoulder, looking mildly amused by her commentary. "Thank you Cee, that will be all for now." 

She shrugged and closed the door with a gentle click. 

"I notice a lack of children at this lesson, Obi-Wan," you laughed, following him to the window seat where he helped you climb up. 

"I wanted to share this with you first," he said brightly, wiggling into the space next to you before entwining his fingers with yours and placing his chin on your shoulder. 

"Share… what, exactly?" you asked, searching the dark sky for any indication of what he meant. 

"Have patience, dear one," he mumbled, rubbing small circles into the skin of your hand. 

You hummed as you settled back against him, eyes threatening to close until the break of morning started to shine at the horizon. Rays of sunlight glittered against the edges of ocean peeking through the trees while the sky slowly blossomed into a watercolor canvas of pinks and oranges. 

"It's beautiful," you murmured, giving his hands a gentle squeeze. 

"And yet it pales in comparison to you," he whispered, placing a quick kiss on your shoulder. 

You warmed at his words and struggled out a quiet but earnest thank you, relaxing into him to watch the remainder of the sunrise. You thought he was watching too, but instead he was marveling at the golden rays reflecting in your eyes and the softness of your skin, breathing in the gentle scent of your perfume. 

"I have something for you," Obi-Wan said softly, untangling his fingers from yours. You shifted to look at him, watching him pat around his robes until he found the pocket he was searching for, pulling out a round polished piece of yellow kyber, hanging from gold so fine you would've thought it an invisible thread if it didn’t glint in the sun.

"Obi-Wan," you started, unsure of what to say as he hung it around your neck. "I -" 

He smiled, watching you run your finger across the edge of the stone. 

“Come, let’s not be late.” 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

_ "Ani, no!" Padme cried, reaching out for his hand.  _

_ He was falling, falling - _

_ Falling backwards into a bottomless darkness; ears filled with screams.  _

_ He tried to yell, unable to form the sound as his body was consumed by fire -  _

_ “I loved you Anakin!” Obi-Wan screamed, his voice echoing in his head. “I loved you!” _

Padme was shaking Anakin as he thrashed on their bed, early morning light streaming in through the windows. 

“Anakin!” she shouted, grabbing a cup from the bedside table to splash water onto his face, ducking a hard swing as he came into consciousness. His breathing was labored as his eyes searched the room for the threat, finding only himself and his wife. 

“Padme?” he croaked, turning towards her with heavy eyes. 

“It was just a nightmare,” she reassured, gently rubbing his arm. “You’re okay now. Do you want to -” 

“No,” he interrupted, firmly shaking his head. “Just a… a nightmare.” He took a deep breath before rubbing at his temples, quietly sniffling as Padme rubbed his back. 

“I can send for someone to tell Obi-Wan you won’t be joining this morning,” Padme offered gently. 

“The younglings are expecting me. He’s expecting me,” Anakin explained, standing from their bed. “I can’t disappoint him.”

“Anakin,” Padme started, placing a consoling hand on Anakin’s arm. “I don’t think there’s anything you could ever do to disappoint Obi-Wan. He loves you.” 

Pain flashed in Anakin’s eyes for the briefest moment before he wrapped his fingers around hers, giving them a gentle squeeze. 

“You’re right,” he sighed, shaking his head to rid himself of the lingering images. “Help me dress?” 

“You still have some time before you’re due,” Padme smiled, laying back against her pillows. “Why don’t you come lay down with me and I’ll tell you about my dream instead?” 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

You pressed yourself against the cool stone wall, begging for it to make you invisible. For now it seemed to be working, the group of very young children clambering over one another for King Kenobi’s attention. You guessed they weren’t much older than four. 

“Now, now.” His voice was firm but gentle and the children began to settle, some still sitting on top of each other as they stilled to listen to him speak. 

“Today is our first lesson together, right?” 

You couldn’t help but smile at the way he lit up when he was speaking to the kids, bright and sincere. “It seems that Prince Skywalker is running behind today, so I’ll start by introducing you to my friend.” 

He looked up at you from where he was seated on the floor, nodding you over with his head. You were about to protest but thought it unwise to argue with the king in front of a group of impressionable children. 

“Hi,” you waved meekly, sitting on the ground next to Obi-Wan. You mirrored his position, crossing your legs over each other, waiting for him to continue. 

“Before we begin, does everyone have their channel?” 

There was a small chorus of yeses as the younglings fished through their various pockets and places of safe-keeping to produce kyber crystals of all different sizes and shapes, holding them proudly in their palms. You touched the polished piece at your neck, wondering if it was more than just a simple gift. 

“And why do we need a channel?” Obi-Wan questioned, searching their eager little faces for someone that knew the answer. It seemed, however, that excitement had gotten the best of them and they all exchanged looks of uncertainty. 

“Very well,” Obi-Wan smiled, pulling his crown off his head. “We have a channel -” 

“Because without it, we could not perform the art of  qyasik. Qyasik ties all things together, and so we must be connected to our own channel to manipulate it,” Anakin finished from the back of the room. 

The children murmured and shifted where they sat, watching Anakin stride over to sit on Obi-Wan’s other side. “I do apologize my lord,” he offered, sheepishly smiling at Obi-Wan’s knowing grin. 

“Prince Skywalker is correct. Let’s have you all spread out in a circle, with us in the middle, okay?” 

Before you could blink the younglings had rearranged themselves, eager to start their lesson. 

Obi-Wan leaned over to whisper in your ear. “You can follow along if you like Ari, you may surprise yourself.” 

You smiled politely at him, quietly listening to their lesson. 

“Find a comfortable position, whatever feels natural,” Anakin instructed, shifting to take a very similar position to the one Obi-Wan was seated in. 

“And hold your channel close to you,” Obi-Wan continued, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. 

You watched the children move around, some kneeling, some sitting, one even laying on her back as she held her crystal to her forehead. The air shifted, making your hair stand on end as an inexplicable calmness flowed from Obi-Wan while Anakin continued to speak gently. 

“What do we say to strengthen our connection?” he asked. 

“Qyasik nayir vestiki,” the young girl offered as she sat up, and Anakin nodded his head. 

“Very good little ‘Soka,” Anakin said proudly. She beamed at him before closing her eyes once more, holding her kyber to her head as she laid back down. 

You closed your eyes as you listened to them all chant, feeling a pull to come along. Tentatively you raised a hand to your chest, holding the kyber between your fingers. 

"Qyasik nayir vestiki," you whispered, adding your own voice to the melody around you. Something pulled on you harder, and you whispered it again, sinking into an odd sense of familiarity despite the foreign words on your tongue. 

You relaxed, giving in to the tug, whispering the holy words as your hand warmed. There was a gentle breeze and you lowered your hand, feeling weightless yet anchored to everyone around you but especially - 

"Obi-Wan?" you murmured quietly, slowly opening your eyes to find all of the children staring at you with Obi-Wan’s hand wrapped around yours. 

"Well done," he smiled as Anakin gathered his jaw from the floor, quickly offering his own congratulations. 

"I don't understand," you started, concern growing in your chest despite their praise. "What did I do?" 

The children shared a few small giggles before Anakin cleared his throat, sending them all back into their meditative poses. 

"You allowed yourself to connect to qyasik, the force that flows through you and all things around you. This is the first step in learning to manipulate it." 

You sat back from him and stared at your hands, dumbfounded. Your whole life you had been told that the old religion was dead, that anyone still practicing was a liar or a con. But yet here you were, surrounded by it, able to connect to it. 

"If you'd like I can teach you -" 

"Yes," you responded quickly, cringing at how eager you sounded. "Yes,” you started again, quieter this time. “I would like that very much." 

A tall, bald man with dark skin entered at the back of the room and nodded towards Obi-Wan. You recognized him as the man that had brought the younglings to watch Obi-Wan and Anakin spar. ]

"Very well my darling, but I'm due to take grievances in the throne room," he sighed, offering his hand to help you from the floor from where he stood. "We'll continue after dinner." 

You thanked him as you made your way to the door, offering a polite curtsy to the man Obi-Wan introduced as Mace Windu, an advisor on his council. 

"Do you all instruct the children?" you wondered, closing the door behind you. 

"We're all deeply invested in them as they are our future," he said fondly, waving at a group of older students as they walked by. 

You arrived in front of the great carved doors of the throne room, finding them propped open to reveal his golden seat atop a simple dias. 

"Let me not keep you any longer," you smiled, offering him your hand. He brought it to his lips and forehead before sweeping into the room, welcoming those that had already begun to gather for their audience. 

You briefly thought about staying to observe but the morning meditation had you so curious that you made your way to the tower library instead, settling into your window bench with a large tome and a cup of tea, determined to learn  _ something  _ while he worked. 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Your brows furrowed as you read over a theory passage for the fourth time, understanding each of the words used but unable to make sense of the phrases as a whole. A knock had you lifting your eyes with a sigh, calling for your visitor to enter. You had expected the caller to be Cee but were happily surprised to find Padme entering the room. 

“I thought I might find you up here,” she smiled, walking past the burdened shelves. “Anakin told me about your lesson.” 

“Ah yes it was… quite exciting. I wanted to learn a bit more but this text is heavy,” you joked, lifting the large volume up and setting it down with a heavy thud. 

Padme’s laugh was light and genuine. “The books are great for  _ theory _ but if you want to really learn, you have to practice.” 

“King Kenobi said we would try more after dinner,” you said proudly, swinging your legs to sit at the edge of your seat. 

“I was going to the yard if you’d like to join me,” Padme offered. “I’m not as skilled a teacher but practical application is far better than reading some stodgy old book.” 

You happily joined her side and left the tower, making your way to the training yard once more. 

“I’m guessing your channel is your necklace,” Padme questioned, grinning as you instinctively lifted your hand to where it rested. 

“I guess so,” you shrugged, hopping down the steps and realizing how ridiculous you must look in your lilac gown entering the training yard. 

“Mine is my dagger,” Padme said, pulling it from the small ornate white scabbard at her waist. The white kyber at the end was faceted, delicately catching the light. “Most of us have one or two, and it’s normally integrated with a weapon.” 

You hummed as you watched her hurl it through the air, a loud  _ thunk  _ echoing through the space as the blade drove itself into the wooden target. 

“Have you much weaponry experience?” she asked, tilting her head to the side. 

You bit your lip for a moment before shaking your head no. “My parents didn’t think it was very becoming, so I had vibrano lessons instead.” 

Padme looked at you in shock before realizing you were serious. “That certainly won’t do,” she asserted, grabbing your hand and pulling you towards the racks of blunted practice weapons. “Go ahead,” she urged, gesturing to the assortment before you, “pick what calls to you.” 

“I really don’t think a weapon is going to -” you started, catching her side-eye as you remembered Prince Skywalker’s words from the lesson. You carefully looked over battle axes and long swords, overthinking each until you stilled yourself and closed your eyes. 

After a few moments you opened an eye, peering at Padme as she watched you. “This isn’t working,” you mumbled, closing it again when she tutted. 

“Relax,” she guided you. “Listen.” 

You rolled on your feet before settling again, placing the tip of your finger on your necklace. After a moment you felt a familiar tug, and you slowly opened your eyes before turning and taking a simple short sword into your hand. 

“Easy enough,” Padme grinned, taking another and heading to the center of the yard. “Come on,” she called. 

“There are several ways to meditate and find your connection. With enough practice, it will come naturally,” she continued, setting her sword down briefly to adjust the grip you had on yours. “But you must be able to defend yourself.” 

You mimicked the stance she took and slowly followed her through several basic cadences. In a short time your arms grew tired from the weight and you started to falter. 

“Ignore your body,” she encouraged and you scoffed at the thought. 

“You don’t need to think about where you are. Only where you want to go.” 

You nodded as you breathed in deeply, becoming more comfortable in the basic movements. 

Determined, you pushed through the ache in your back and shoulders, feeling the air shift around you as Padme sunk further into her meditation, calling you to join her. 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

You were buzzing as you dressed for dinner, excited to see Obi-Wan and to spend more time with Padme and Anakin. Cee guided you through the castle to a small dining room, smiling as she pulled open the door for you. 

When you walked in Obi-Wan stood from his chair, pulling yours out beside him. 

“I heard you had quite the day,” he smiled, pouring you a glass of wine. 

“Well Padme found me in the library and drew me out, she is an excellent teacher.” You raised a glass to her and were met with three others, taking a small sip as bowls of clear broth were placed on the table. 

“It’s only because I had an excellent teacher myself,” she laughed, pausing when Anakin grimaced next to her, slowly turning his cup in his hands. 

“Are you okay?” she asked, turning to him. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he mumbled, rubbing underneath his lip. “I think I bit myself is all.” 

Obi-Wan’s brow furrowed, studying him for a moment. “You’re certain?” 

“Of course,” Anakin confirmed, picking up his spoon to stir his soup. “So tell me Ari, did Padme hit a target today?” 

She scoffed and you stiffled a giggle as Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “Her aim with her dagger is impressive,” you complimented. “I felt drawn to the short sword there and she guided me through several cadences.” 

You were proud of your accomplishments and Obi-Wan was happy to hear the joy in your voice. As the meal continued the conversation slowly shifted to politics and you exchanged a tired look with Padme. 

“Despite being nearly bored to tears by a case over some rogue chickens, I do have some good news,” Obi-Wan stated, tearing into a loaf of bread before handing it off to you. 

“The court barrister has nearly finished the first draft of the marriage contract, it will be ready for your review next week and we can send it off to your parents.” 

You paused, your time on Coruscant had been so enjoyable you nearly forgot that little detail. 

“I suppose that means we’ll have to begin making formal preparations,” you grinned, tossing the bread across the table to Anakin who mocked Obi-Wan’s mild disapproving look. 

“Anything you wish, just say the word,” he said gently. His smile was so pure you knew you could make a home in him, feeling more at ease in Coruscant over the course of a week and a half than you had ever felt in Aquilae. 

“Honestly I would most like my shoulders to stop aching,” you mumbled under your breath, stabbing at the roasted vegetables Obi-Wan had heaped onto your plate. 

Nonetheless you smiled as you chewed, listening to Padme share the details of her wedding to Anakin a few seasons ago. You nearly dropped your fork as she gasped, struck by a sudden realization. 

“Your gown!” she exclaimed, leaning forward in her seat. “Tomorrow we’ll call the dressmaker in. You must look flawless.” 

“I’m sure she will,” Anakin laughed, wrapping his hand around hers as she continued on in her animated way. 

“Maybe we’ll wed at the turn of the season?” you suggested. Obi-Wan nodded in agreement and Padme happily clapped her hands, joyfully describing the way the trees would be ablaze with color. 

When the meal finally ended Obi-Wan stood to pull out your chair and the two of you lazily trailed behind Padme and Anakin, stopping at an open window to take in the cool breeze and twin moons. 

“If you’d like to join me in my rooms I can help ease your backache,” Obi-Wan mentioned casually, curling his pinky finger around yours as you leaned against the open window. 

“You heard that,” you laughed. 

“You’re not as quiet as you think my dear, I believe that the stable hands heard you as well,” he joked. 

You moved to pull a face at him and he joined your laughter. 

“Come then,” he started, pulling on your hand. 

When you reached his room he gestured to his bed, pausing to unlace his boots by the door. The golden silks matched yours, and as you climbed into the expanse you found yourself softening at that cedar mint scent you had come to know as his own. 

“It’s me,” he rumbled, leaning against the edge of the bed. “I’m just taking your shoes off.” 

You warmed at his touch as he gently rolled the hem of your skirts, removing your shoes before carefully setting them on the ground. 

“Relax my dear,” he asked, the heat of his palms spreading into your back. You groaned as he rubbed against your skin, melting against his fingertips. As he rubbed against your sore muscles you felt the pain begin to dissipate, until a clasp bit into your skin and made you yelp. 

“I do apologize,” he rushed, pulling his hands away from you. 

“No, no it’s -” you started, turning to see him in just his linen pants. Your mouth went dry at the sight of him and you swallowed heavily before continuing. “It was the clasp on my gown, not you,” you soothed. 

“Maybe I can -” 

“Only if you’re comfortable,” he interrupted, holding his palms in front of himself. 

You started to climb off and he quickly turned around, unsure if you were undressing or gathering your shoes to leave. When your gown pooled at your feet you glanced at the silks on his bed, pulling the top sheet off and wrapping it around yourself before climbing back in. 

He turned back at the flurry of movement and nearly tripped over your discarded outfit, the sight of you wrapped in his sheets sending several thoughts through his mind. He gathered the garment and hung it over the corner post of the bed, returning to his ministrations. 

You made several appreciative noises as his fingertips traced down your spine, pausing to rub away stress you didn’t even know you carried. His breath was warm at your shoulder as he enveloped you, hands firm against your muscles. 

Your breath hitched when he placed a gentle kiss on your exposed shoulder, the whiskers of his beard tickling the sliver of skin he had managed to locate as he worked over you. With every whimper and groan he exhaled, attempting to clear his mind of all the ways he wanted to hear those noises. 

His breath shuddered when you moaned, feeling a tight knot at your shoulder blade dissolve under his hands. You were so soft below him, pliant and warm. You could feel your own arousal growing, chewing the inside of your cheek as he slid his hands across your skin, nearly cursing the golden silk as it started to stick to the beads of sweat building along your back. 

You crossed your ankles to relieve some of the new tension building in your tummy, closing your eyes as he kissed the back of your neck, whispering quietly at the shell of your ear to ask how you were feeling. 

His voice was honey thick when he spoke, the sticky tone hiding the edge of strain from swallowing his immodest deliberations. 

You turned your head to face him, eyes heavily lidded and cheeks warm with bliss. “Much better, thank you.” You began to roll on your side and he left an arm languidly draped around you, rubbing his palm up and down your ribs. 

“It’s lonely up here,” you whispered, and he quickly stood to join you, crossing his legs as he leaned against his pillows. When he opened his arm you snuggled against him, pulling the sheet tighter around yourself. 

He thumbed gentle circles over your shoulder, searching for a topic to ease the tension of the room. 

“You never told me about your nickname,” he murmured, shuffling down to let you rest your head on his shoulder. 

“I’ll tell you if you tell me what this means,” you chided, poking the tattoo on his clavicle with your chin. 

He chuckled, adjusting again to face you a little more. “It’s the old language, but it means strength.” 

You hummed as you settled against him. “My nickname came from my grandfather. Ari is a shortened word he used to call me, but I never knew what it meant.” 

“What was the word?” he continued, eyes fluttering as he relaxed with you. 

“ _ Ardyti _ ,” you offered, gently shrugging your shoulders. 

His eyes snapped open as he studied your face. “Ardyti?” he asked, and you nodded in confirmation. 

He laughed for a moment before pulling you in for a kiss, resting his forehead against yours. 

“My sweetness,” he beamed, tracing your jaw with his thumb. “That’s the old language.” 

“What does it mean?” you breathed, unsure if you truly wanted an answer. 

He pulled you in for another kiss and you met him with eagerness, parting your lips to allow his tongue entrance. When he pulled away his breath was heavier, his eyes darkened with want. His lips brushed against yours as he spoke one simple word, letting it hang in the air - waiting for you. 

“Destroyer.” 


	5. aestus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Cee has terrible timing, poor Ani, an absolute bastard appears, a band of merry… dressmakers?, more bastards, a worried Padme, a lot of kissing, female masturbation, the royal boning (ft. some lite biting and hair pulling, female receiving oral, teasing, unprotected sex) and a force connection, but make it sexy;; the smut is not important to the overall plot so if you’d like to skip it you won’t miss anything important, but it is much softer/less explicit than what I typically write

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted on Tumblr under the same user name!

Your sheets felt cold on your skin as you crawled between them, missing Obi-Wan’s warmth. Bathed in the golden silks you longed for him to overwhelm you once more, unabated heat still pooled between your legs as you twisted against the fabric. 

You flopped onto your back with a huff, staring into the abyss of the ceiling before letting your eyes close and your hands drift, reaching between your legs to sooth the gnawing ache. You thought of his hands taking the place of your own, groaning as you circled your throbbing bundle of nerves. 

_ Destroyer, _ he had said, his voice heavy with lust as he spoke against your lips. In that moment your desire overwhelmed your curiosity and you kissed him back, parting your lips so he could slide his tongue against yours. You rolled your hips against your fingers at the memory, sliding one inside with a quiet moan as you thought of the way he had cupped your breast, lazily circling your nipple with the edge of his thumb over the thin layer of silk. 

He had been pressed into your side, gently kissing every centimeter of your exposed décolletage and savoring your delicate whimpers while you gently tugged at his auburn locks when he was interrupted by Cee throwing open the door, exclaiming that you hadn’t returned to your chambers. Her cheeks burned scarlet when she saw your dress draped over the corner of the bed and the way Obi-Wan had leapt up to sit in front of you, guarding you from her eyes and covered in his own flush. 

You grunted away the thoughts of her ill-timed concern, focusing instead on the way Obi-Wan’s beard had tickled the very edge of your breasts and how he had curled his index finger into the edge of the sheet, ever so slowly dragging it down your chest while you ran your other hand across his muscled back. 

Your breathing became more rapid as you searched against your upper wall, thinking of the way Obi-Wan had kissed your neck while he closed your dress, letting his hands linger on your waist. You climbed higher as you thought of the way he had kissed you outside your room, his arousal still evident as he held you tight, reluctantly opening your door before capturing your lips one last time, leaving you breathless and wanting. 

The heat in your stomach grew to a breaking point when you thought of the way Obi-Wan was likely taking his pleasure in the same manner you were, reliving the brief intimacy you had shared. You whined his name into the darkness when you came undone, slowly rolling onto your side as your mind began to stray. 

_ Destroyer _ … the word played itself in your mind over and over again as you gave in to sleep, bubbling apprehension temporarily quieted by your thoughts of Obi-Wan’s comforting embrace. 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Anakin sat upright in bed, his head and chest pounding. He rubbed at his temples before glancing over to Padme, relieved that she hadn’t woken when he startled. Restless and unable to figure out why, Anakin pulled on a thin robe and his linen pants before shuffling out of their rooms, setting out on an aimless walk around the castle. 

He was rounding a corner when he caught the sound of his name, grabbing at the small dagger in his pocket as he struggled to reach into the darkness, mind heavy and clouded. 

"I apologize for frightening you," Admiral Tarkin said gruffly, shadows bouncing across his long nose and illuminating his greying hair as he extended his open palms in a gesture of peace. 

"That's okay Admiral," Anakin said slowly, straightening himself at the shoulders. "It's awfully late, what are you doing out here?" 

"I could ask you the same question, your highness," he offered, bending his head in a subtle bow. "But since we're both here, why don't we walk together?" 

Anakin nodded and fell into an easy stride with the Admiral, their footsteps quietly echoing along the wide stone corridor. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Tarkin pressed, head turned slightly to watch Anakin purse his lips at the question. 

“Haven’t been sleeping well lately.” 

Anakin was wringing his hands together as he shuffled along, looking distracted and unsure of his destination. 

“That’s quite unfortunate your highness. Have you been suffering with this for long?” 

Anakin let out a gentle sigh as he thought. “It’s been a few weeks,” he mumbled, stopping near a large window. 

The twin moons were full, bathing the stained glass in light that stained the hallway brilliant red. 

“A few weeks,” Tarkin wondered, running his hand along his chin. “About the time the princess arrived?” 

“Actually… yes,” Anakin confirmed, dropping his arms briefly before wrapping one around himself, holding onto his elbow. “But I don’t think her arrival has anything to do with -,” he started, a joke dying in his throat as Tarkin gave him a bored look, words failing to form the way he wanted them to. 

“It must be hard,” Tarkin said quietly, resting his hand on Anakin’s shoulder. “Things will change once they’re married.” 

“I don’t -” Anakin started, stammering into silence as Tarkin pressed on. 

“He spends too much time thinking about her, with her. I fear the kingdom will suffer due to his distraction.” 

Anakin raised a hand to protest, only to lower it as his eyes glazed over. 

“Do you think he’ll have any time for you or anyone on his council? He’s wrapped around her fingers, surely you see that. She’s going to destroy him. Destroy Coruscant and all we’ve built. Aquilae has always longed for more power, and now they’re going to steal everything away, right underneath our noses.” 

His nostrils flared as he spoke angrily, a sly grin spreading across his face as he looked into Anakin’s eyes, catching the faintest aurous flecks at the edges of his irises, sparkling in the moonlight. 

He leaned closer, whispering into Anakin’s ear. “But you can stop her, Anakin. You can save Obi-Wan.”

“I can?” Anakin mumbled, beginning to sway where he stood. 

“You can. You must save Coruscant.” 

“Save Coruscant,” Anakin whispered, taking a shaky step forward. “Save Obi-Wan.” 

“Let’s get you back to your rooms, your highness,” Tarkin offered, hooking his arm under Anakin’s to support some of his weight. “You seem exhausted.” 

Once in front of the door, Tarkin swung it open and shoved Anakin inside, quickly closing it before making his way back to his own quarters. 

Anakin walked heavily to his bed, dropping his robe to the ground before wrapping himself around Padme, settling into the pillow with her tucked under his chin. 

When day broke he woke up slowly, finding Padme’s side of the bed empty. He sat up and was surprised to find himself wearing his linen pants, shrugging it off to getting cold during the night. Quietly he climbed out of bed and began to get ready for the day, the remnants of an odd dream pushed to the recesses of his mind. 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

“Good morning Ari!” Padme sang, pulling back the heavy curtains as you rolled over in your bed. 

Still heavy with sleep you started to sit up, memories of the previous night flooding your skin with an embarrassed heat. 

“Cee, I’m so sorry about last night I -” you started, stopping when you felt Padme hop onto your bed to rub your upper arms. 

“Cee is out at the markets,” Padme smiled. “What are you apologizing for?” she cocked her head to the side, laughing as your eyes widened with sudden wakefulness. 

“Nothing! It was nothing,” you stammered. “Nothing at all, just a little embarrassing thing, nothing really.” 

You clambered out of bed wrapped in your sheet while you searched for the night shift you hadn’t bothered to put on. 

“What, did she walk in on you and King Kenobi?” she laughed, stilling for a moment as you stood upright, suddenly rigid. 

“She  _ did  _ didn’t she?” Padme exclaimed, scrambling to stand in front of you as you pulled the thin straps of the dress over your shoulders. 

“We weren’t really  _ doing  _ anything.” 

You took one look at the way she had her arms crossed and the look on her face before letting out an exaggerated sigh. 

“My back hurt,” you explained. “So he was giving me a lovely massage, and a clip was digging into my back so I undressed. One thing led to another and we were kissing and then Cee burst in because I wasn’t in my rooms.” 

“Maker above,” Padme laughed, gently shaking her head before pulling you into a hug. “So how was it?” 

Ignoring her question you peeled yourself away from her. 

“What brings you in so early?” 

“I told you, I was having the dressmaker come in first thing this morning so we can work on your wedding gown,” she smiled, glancing to the door when a knock echoed through your room. 

“And that must be him now!” 

Your jaw dropped when the dressmaker flounced in, a troop of people following after, carrying several trunks and a large wooden block. 

“I’m so glad to finally make your acquaintance your highness,” the tall, slender man said with an accent foreign to your ears, kissing you on each cheek before shuffling you onto the pedestal. 

He walked a slow circle around you, studying your body in a way that had you crossing your arms over your chest. 

He stopped in front of you to pull your arms down before leaning against one of the trunks. “My name is Hondo, Hondo Ohnaka. I’ve been dressing King Kenobi and his court for years.” 

You nodded as you watched two of his helpers begin to open the trunks, fabrics of every color and texture piled high inside. 

“I brought several samples in the traditional Aquilean blue.” 

He dropped them back into the trunk when he saw you wrinkle your nose at his suggestion. 

“Not a fan of your home’s traditions? Please, I do love gossip,” he grinned, throwing his long braids over his shoulder. “The stories I could tell, so many of them true.” 

You chuckled at that, watching Padme rifle through the trunk nearest to her. “You had a piece of fabric when I got married last year,” she called over to him, thumbing through several purples before dropping them back into the drunk. 

“Darling I had dozens of fabrics last year, you’ll have to be more specific,” Hondo said with a click of his tongue, perching on the edge of the now open trunk. 

“What are your thoughts?” 

You hummed for a moment before describing your ideal gown, watching him nod as he stroked his dark beard. He started to pull out several yards of scratchy white fabric, draping and pinning it against you while Padme continued her hunt. 

After several hours of draping, pinning, redraping, and setting, you were finally satisfied with the way the dress hugged your body, accentuating your favorite features. 

“What about this one?” the young man named Jiro tiredly asked, holding out a pale pink fabric with a delicate stripe pattern. You shook your head and he sighed, diving back into the pile of fabrics to find something you hadn’t turned down. 

“Lunch is here!” Cee cheerfully called from your doorway, rolling in a cart with enough food to feed a small army. 

“Look at you,” she beamed, walking towards where you stood. “Oh! This is quite pretty.”

She paused near an open trunk, reaching deep inside to pull out a delicate gold lace. 

“That’s it!” Padme cheered, leaping over to Cee to open the fabric further, calling Hondo’s attention away from the apple he was about to enjoy. 

“If you had said ‘Hondo, do you still have the hand made Rhinnalian bobbin lace’ I would have said yes,” he said with a heavy eye roll, draping the fabric over your shoulders. 

You nervously picked up the fabric, your skin clearly visible through it. 

“Hold your thoughts for one moment.” 

Waving one spindly finger in the air before spinning on his heel, Hondo grabbed a yard of black shimmersilk. He plucked the lace from your shoulder and spread the delicate fabric over the silk before laying it over you once more. 

“What do you think of that, princess?” 

Cee was nodding her head rapidly, her short curls bouncing almost comically while Padme beamed at you, tears threatening to spill onto her cheeks. You slowly turned to look at yourself in the large mirror, breath quickly leaving your lungs. 

“ _ Oh _ .” 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

“I heard you’ve selected your wedding gown,” Obi-Wan smiled at you from across the table, pouring wine into everyone’s goblets. 

“I did,” you nodded, taking a small sip before looking over at Anakin, finding him glowering at his glass. 

“Are you alright Ani?” 

His eyes snapped up to meet yours, his jaw set in a tight line. He looked like he was about to yell before heavily blinking his eyes with a subtle shake of his head. 

“Yes, I just didn’t sleep well last night,” he grumbled. 

“Where were you all day?” Padme asked sincerely, reaching across the table for his fingers. She frowned slightly when he pulled his hand into his lap, losing himself in thought. 

He wracked his mind, searching for an answer to Padme’s simple question.  _ Where have I been all day? _

Obi-Wan placed a gentle hand on Anakin’s shoulder, quietly saying his name and snapping him out of his trance. 

“I was with the pack, doing some training. You know how stubborn Artoo can be sometimes,” Anakin lied, placing his napkin in his lap. 

“I do.” Obi-Wan’s eyes narrowed while he watched Anakin fiddle with his spoon. 

“I want them in tip-top shape for the celebratory wedding hunt,” he continued, more confidently this time around. 

You shared a look with Obi-Wan, humming your agreement when Padme suggested everyone retire early after supper. 

“That’s probably best,” Obi-Wan conceded. “Make sure he rests.” 

Padme nodded and Anakin gave a weak smile, dipping his spoon back into his soup. 

“As for you, the barrister gave me the marriage contract if you’d like to review it before we send it to Aquilae.” 

Anakin choked on his soup, muttering about the temperature of it while casually ignoring the way Padme pursed her lips and Obi-Wan furrowed his brows. 

Padme finally broke the uncomfortable silence, offering to send Cee home for you while you hid your face in your hands, Obi-Wan’s gentle rumbling laughter filling the room as Anakin reached to his calf, adjusting the placement of the dagger in his boot. 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Hidden under the cloak of night, Emperor Palpatine and Count Dooku boarded a small Coruscanti sailing ship, pirated by one of their loyal captains. No one would suspect they were aboard, and no one would question its presence in the Aquilean docks with the increased trade and travel thanks to the upcoming wedding. 

Standing on the upper deck, Palpatine lowered his dark hood, wrinkling his nose in displeasure at the scent of the ocean. 

“Grievous is clear on the plan?” he grumbled to Dooku, who nodded in confirmation. 

They would land in a few hours time and from there all of their schemes would rapidly come to fruition. Once the tsis leaders seized control of Aquilae and Coruscant, there would be no powers strong enough to stop them from achieving planetary dominion. 

Smiling to himself, Palpatine silently thanked young Skywalker. The prince was proving to be most useful in keeping Tarkin updated on Kenobi's whereabouts, setting things in motion for their grand take over and when his usefulness was exhausted, he would rot in a pit with the rest of the Coruscanti court and council. 

“Good,” Palpatine chuckled, gripping the rails tightly before barking out a short laugh. “Good! And Abigor and Mara?” 

“They suspect nothing,” Dooku smiled. 

“Keep them that way.” 

Palpatine turned from the edge of the deck and descended into his chambers to rest before docking at the foreign port. 

Once they stepped onto Aquilean soil, Palpatine took a deep breath, smirking at Dooku from under his hood. They could feel the power of the kyber deep below the surface, raw and untapped, begging to be taken. To be used by someone that  _ understood  _ the value of the great reserves, not the magicless royals that sat on the throne now. 

Dooku and Palpatine sat in silence as they travelled to the castle, sharing their thoughts through a single qyasik connection. They were mutually unimpressed by Abigor’s castle, but politely strode behind the king and his wife as Dooku made a mental map of the place, noting easy entry points and areas of weakness to reinforce later. 

With a simple goodnight they each entered their rooms, preparing to rest for the coming days. 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

“So what do you think, Ari?” Obi-Wan asked from where he hovered over your shoulder, anxiously pacing behind you as you examined the marriage contract on his desk. 

“These terms are very fair,” you commented, scanning the final lines. “Just as you promised. Our people will mutually benefit from the union, though I’ll have to find a regent in my absence once I take over the rule of Aquilae.” 

“Perhaps,” he murmured, leaning against the edge of his desk. “Rule here is different than what you’re used to. Once Anakin is ready he’ll take the throne and train his own successor. We’re closer in age than most but… once Anakin rules Coruscant, we could go back Aquilae.” 

“We have plenty of time to figure that out… I have no suggestions and happily accept these terms.” You smiled up at him before sighing. 

“Assuming my father also agrees and signs the damn thing.” 

“I hope you don’t take this offensively, but they seemed quite eager to give you away,” Obi-Wan chuckled and you joined him, knowing that he was right. 

“I have another gift for you.” 

He rounded the desk to pull you to your feet before guiding you to the balcony with his hand at the small of your back. You leaned against the railing, taking in the sweeping trees bright under the moons and stars. When he placed a tentative hand on your hip you turned to him, smiling as you straightened the crown in his hair. 

He caught your hand when you pulled it away and gave it a gentle squeeze before sliding an intricate gold band onto your finger, studded with small pieces of kyber in your favorite color. 

“Obi,” you started, looking at your hand before he brought it to his lips, kissing each of your fingers before pressing your knuckles to his forehead. 

You slowly trailed your hand down his cheek before leaning in to kiss him, wrapping your arms behind him as he brought a hand to the back of your neck, parting your lips with his tongue. You pressed yourself into him and sighed into his mouth, chasing his lips when he pulled away. 

With a raised brow he tilted his head to the side and you nodded with your own cheeky grin, laughing as he pulled you back through the balcony doors before kissing your temple. 

“You’re sure?” he asked gently, running his thumb just below your lower lip. 

“Absolutely,” you breathed, leaning forward to taste his lips again. 

“About that… about this.” 

His hands tightened around you as he kissed you, breaking away to trail kisses along your jaw, slowly walking you back towards his bed. He tossed his crown onto the mattress and leaned against the edge as he buried his face against your neck, leaving open mouthed kisses across your skin as you tangled your fingers in the tie of his robes while his danced along the top of your dress. 

“May I?” you said in unison, your cheeks heating under his heavy gaze. 

“Go ahead,” he encouraged, letting you undo the knot and push away each layer, humming when you ran your fingernails across his chest. You kissed the hollow of his throat before kissing his tattooed clavicle, slowly pushing the fabric from his shoulders. 

You paused for a moment, looking across the expanse of his chest. You wanted to map every scar, every freckle, every line of each tattoo but he had other plans at the moment, turning you and pulling you back against him. 

Obi-Wan’s hands traveled over the front of your dress, squeezing your breasts with a heady sigh before returning to your back, deftly unhooking each clasp of your dress. Much like he had when you were wrapped in his sheet he slowly opened your dress, tasting every bit of skin that became exposed to him. 

When he reached the last clasp he helped you slide your gown from your shoulders, leaving you fully bare. With a kiss to your arm he switched places with you again, holding your waist as you hopped onto the bed, hooking your ankles behind his back to pull him towards your chest. 

Slowly he tweaked one of your nipples, letting the edge of his teeth grace the delicate skin below your ear. With a moan you pulled him in tighter, dipping your fingers below the band of his trousers when you felt his arousal brushing against you. He gently brushed his hands away, whispering against your skin as he kissed you. 

“We have a lifetime my darling, there’s no need to rush.” 

And so you let him slowly work down your body, pausing at the spots that made you shiver to gently nip at your skin, letting small marks bloom across your flesh. He was making his own map of you, leaving a trail he intended to follow every single day if you would let him. 

When he reached the apex of your thighs you moaned his name, running your hands through his hair as he slowly knelt before you, placing your legs over his shoulders. He purred your name back, tracing his fingers along your glistening folds before slowly licking across you, settling against your clit while gently easing a finger into your entrance. 

He lapped against you slowly, dragging his finger against your walls at an aching speed. When he met that spot on your upper wall your back arched from the bed and he flattened his palm against you, holding you still. 

“Let me hear you,” he rasped, noticing the way you swallowed the sounds of your pleasure. “Let all of Coruscant know who makes you feel this way.” 

You twisted your hand into his hair at his words, moaning his name as he sucked you into his mouth, adding another finger at your entrance when you begged for more. Happy to oblige your requests he curled his fingers against that spot, your wetness dripping into his palm as you rolled your head back, overcome with pleasure. 

He gently worked you back down from your high, kissing your thighs before slipping his fingers from inside of you, bringing them to his mouth to lick them clean. His smile was feral in the glow of the torches and you scrambled up the bed as he worked his pants down, climbing up after you. 

He kissed up your legs as he crawled over you, the friction of his beard making you mewl below him. When he had you caged between his arms he kissed you deeply, filling your mouth with a moan of his own as you gently tugged on his hair. 

“I’ll take care of you,” he mumbled against your mouth, lining himself up with your entrance.

“ _ My destroyer _ .”

You couldn’t help the string of curses that fell from your mouth as he sunk into you, your legs wrapping around him to bring him even closer. He gave you an amused smirk before deliberately rolling his hips against yours, dragging his cock across that spot that had you arching below him. 

“Feel good princess?” he grunted into your ear, groaning as you ran your fingernails down his back. You clung to him as he rutted against you, close to another high. Sensing you were close he stilled, kissing the top of your forehead before easing out of you. 

Obi-Wan quieted your whines with a kiss, sitting against the headboard before patting his lap. You clambered over to him, wrapping your arms around his neck as you lowered yourself, groaning as he stretched you. 

“Open your eyes.” 

Your eyes fluttered open as he rocked you in his lap, meeting you with shallow thrusts that had you both panting. He wrapped his hand around yours, his rings hot on your skin while you lazily undulated in his lap.

You felt a familiar tug in your stomach as you felt yourself become surrounded by an essence of calm and strength, as he quietly sang against you. Taking a deep breath you slowed your motions even more, determined to give him all he gave you. You gave in to the tugging sensation, feeling yourself bleed out into the space around you. You savored the way he moaned your name as you connected to him, running your free hand down his cheek before kissing him deeply. 

He breathed your name into your skin as you prayed on his, a worshipful chant as you clung to each other, hands becoming more desperate and searching as you climbed in tandem, nearing your peak.

With a low growl he pushed you back into the mattress, pace increasing with every rise in your voice. His name was honey sweet on your lips as you came apart under him, swallowing his groans as he spilled inside of you. 

Full of bliss you remained wrapped together until he eased himself away from you, leaving your side to get a warm cloth from his bath. He returned to find you sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed, wearing his crown in the same crooked fashion he did.

“That suits you,” he laughed, leaning in to kiss you before carefully pressing the cloth between your thighs. When he laid down you reached over him to place his crown on the small table before curling yourself around him, smiling as he rubbed small circles into your shoulder. 

“That was…” 

“Unlike anything you’ve ever experienced?” he suggested, smirking at the way you pursed your lips.

“Not bad, old man.” 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Padme woke in a panic, glancing next to her to find Anakin missing and his sheets cold. 

Concerned, she climbed out of bed and walked to their bath chamber, splashing water on her face and pulling on her shift before pacing the space between the bed and door, debating about leaving to search him out. 

She jumped when the door swung open and Anakin stumbled in, grumbling and rubbing at the back of his head. 

“ _ Ani _ ,” she exclaimed, reaching for his hands. “Where have you been?” 

He responded with a noncommittal grunt, wrapping her in his arms as he swayed back and forth. He shushed her and ran his hand down her hair, making his way back to their bed. He fell asleep pressed against her back while she stayed awake, mind racing with possibilities. When dawn finally broke she turned to face him, gently shaking his shoulder. 

“Ani, where did you go last night?” 

“What are you talking about Padme? I was here the whole time,” he smiled, leaning down to kiss her. As he did she noticed an unfamiliar glint of gold in his eyes, fear making her veins run cold. When he left to ready himself for the day Padme shrugged on her robe, tears falling down her cheeks as she rushed down the hallway. She slid to a stop in front of Obi-Wan’s door, rapidly knocking while glancing up and down the corridor. 

He sat up next to you, pulling the sheets over your chest before slipping out of bed. After placing a gentle kiss to your cheek he dressed in his pants and tunic before quietly opening the door, lips parting in surprise when he found Padme standing there. He quickly motioned her inside, offering her one of the chairs at the small table. 

“Obi-Wan,” Padme sniffled, drying her anxious tears from her skin with the back of her sleeve. 

“Something is wrong with Anakin.” 


	6. proelium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: War comes to Coruscant. 
> 
> Chapter warnings: sad Padme, bastards doing some bastarding, some angst, canon-typical violence, berserker rage mode Obes; mentions of blood, war, and violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted on Tumblr with the same handle. I'm so sorry this took so long to update, life got really crazy! I'm hopeful I'll have the next update out in a more timely manner

_ Something is wrong with Anakin.”  _

You roused at the sound of Padme’s distress, rubbing your eyes with the back of your hand. 

“What’s going on?” 

Your voice creaked from the early morning hour, scratchy from crying Obi-Wan’s name into the night. You sat up slowly, pulling his thin sheet around yourself as you climbed from the bed. 

“We’re about to figure that out my darling,” Obi-wan soothed, crossing the room to take a robe from his armoire, holding it open to let you slide it over your shoulders before tying it around your waist. 

Your fingers grazed his elbow as you walked beside him before pulling a chair close to Padme, taking her hand in yours. 

“There’s something wrong with Ani,” she repeated quietly, tears welling in her eyes once more. 

“What happened?” 

Obi-Wan rubbed her shoulder as you asked, sending waves of calm through the room as he did. 

“I woke up and he was gone and I was going to leave to find him but then he came back and we went to bed. When he woke up I asked him where he went and he didn’t remember leaving.” 

You gently squeezed her hand while Obi-Wan hummed his understanding. 

“And his eyes,” she continued, sniffling as she wiped her own. “They weren’t right. I have no idea what’s going on.” 

She began to cry in earnest and you pulled her into a hug, gently smoothing down the back of her hair. 

Obi-Wan stroked his beard between forefinger and thumb, closing his eyes as he thought. 

“Padme, perhaps you and Ari will study in the tower today? I will find Anakin and see if we can get this sorted.” 

“I can levitate things now,” you joked, squeezing her to your chest. 

She offered a weak smile as she pulled away from you, nodding her head in agreement. 

“Sorry to ruin your morning.” 

“I won’t hear a word of it Padme. Besides, his majesty was likely already awake. You know the seniors like to rise with birds.” 

Obi-Wan’s snort pushed you and Padme into a fit of giggles as you grasped her hand and pulled her towards the door, pausing to throw a cheeky kiss over your shoulder. You found Obi-Wan shaking his head, lips turned up in a lascivious grin as he slowly lifted his shirt over his head, making a small show of readying himself for the day.

You almost walked into the doorframe when Padme tugged at your arm, chewing your lip with a stifled laugh when she looked at you with a knowing smile while you walked back to your rooms. 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Across the channel Palpatine and Count Dooku were taking an early morning stroll around the castle gardens, a slight chill prickling their skin from the northern breeze. 

They were engaged in conversation when Thomas quietly approached, offering the pair a polite bow. 

“Breakfast will be served in a few minutes my lords.” 

Palpatine looked the young man up and down and scowled from under his crown. Dooku dismissed him with a wave of his hand, scoffing when he retreated back to the castle. 

“Staffing will be among the first things to be addressed,” Palpatine grumbled. The pair slowly made their way back to the castle, entering the open dining room to find Abigor and Mara seated at the long table, waiting for their company. 

Thomas pulled a chair out for the emperor to ease himself into, catching a heated glare from the count before he turned his attention to the king and queen. 

“I see the princess is a late sleeper,” he baited with a smile, knowing full well that you were tucked away in Coruscant. 

“Yes, well, there has been a small set-back,” your father offered, signaling to one of the maids to scoop eggs onto his plate. 

“She’s in Coruscant -” 

“Betrothed to Kenobi,” Dooku glowered. 

Mara sent Abigor a cautious look - they hadn’t mentioned that to them. It was unsurprising that news of the happy announcement would reach the shores of Ziost, just that it would get there so quickly with Ziost’s limited trade. 

Abigor cleared his throat before pressing on. 

“There’s no contract as of yet. We told her that our barrister was taking leave when he’s actually been working on a contract with our terms. I’m certain she’ll accompany the Coruscanti barrister here when they complete their documents and when she does, we’ll send her off with you.” 

A crash rang through the hall from Malkyn dropping a platter of fruits to the floor. All four sets of eyes turned towards her as Thomas rushed to her aid, helping her pile the fruits back onto the tray and ushering her out the door. 

“Hard to find good help these days, you may want to find a suitable handmaid for our daughter and replace that one,” Mara snarked. 

Palpatine murmured something unintelligible as he sipped from his glass and Dooku furrowed his brows, sending a hard look down the table to the king and queen.

“Don’t disappoint me again.” 

Palpatine’s eyes flashed when Mara shifted uncomfortably in her chair, swallowing her comment when her husband knocked against her foot under the table. 

“Why do you want to destroy Coruscant?” Palpatine questioned, ignoring the plate of food in front of him in favor of his goblet, filled with an acrid liquid that Dooku had poured from a flask concealed within his robes. 

The crepitation in his voice betrayed his age, and Abigor flashed Mara an almost amused smirk. 

“Well, your majesty, Aquilae's kyber has been bound to Coruscant for a century. Kenobi wouldn’t put an end to the agreement, and we have much to gain from a more global trade and a bit more land.” 

Palpatine smiled broadly now, bearing his teeth like a rabid loth-cat. 

“Wasn’t that a blood pact?” 

“It was, but the old ways are long dead. It’s time to move into the future.” 

Palpatine and Dooku shared a laugh with Abigor and Mara, but where the king and queen of Aquilae were laughing in excitement, the tsis lords were laughing at their stupidity. 

They had no idea what they were housing under their own roof, and Dooku couldn’t wait to prove just how wrong they were. 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

You and Padme had made your way to the tower library and you were now pulling various books off the shelves. You set your stack on the desk and began to focus on them, whispering your quiet words as the books began to float. 

“It seems like Obi-Wan has taught you well,” she smiled before gasping, grabbing your hand with her own. Your concentration broke and the books came clattering down. 

“He finally gave it to you.” 

She was turning the band on your finger as she held your hand up to her eyes, finally noticing Obi-Wan’s gift from the night before. The kyber sparkled in the morning light and you smiled broadly in response to her enthusiasm. 

“Why study when we have a wedding to plan!” 

You laughed as she shoved your books to the side, pulling out a roll of parchment before inking a slender quill. 

The two of you talked for hours as she asked you about your favorite colors, the flowers you liked, the way you wanted your hair styled and the music that you hoped to hear played. You even found yourself able to settle into the force around you, feeling a steady thrum of connection flowing between your bodies. 

As the day wore on you found yourself able to lift and move things about the room while still being engaged in conversation, much to Padme’s delight. 

“Is this a good thing?” you laughed, sending a smaller book back to its place on the shelf. 

“Of course. It means your connection is strengthening and becoming second nature. Soon the old magic will flow through you as it does all of us. Just stay open to it.” 

You nodded before she jumped onto another question, jotting down your answers on what had to be her third piece of parchment. 

There was a brief moment of silence when you sat back against the window seat, glancing up at the sun in the sky. 

“Padme, I know Obi-Wan said to stay up here… but you have so many flowers that we don’t have on Aquilae. Might we visit the gardens so I can see some of the flowers you’re talking about?” 

She quickly agreed and hooked her arm through yours, walking with you out of the room and down the stairs. 

On the way to the gardens the glint of a familiar crooked crown caught your eye, causing you to pause mid-stride. 

“Your majesty,” you said politely, offering Obi-Wan a delicate curtsy. 

“Ladies,” he said with a bow at the waist, his normally cheerful expression dulled. 

“Any luck with finding Anakin?” 

“Unfortunately no. I searched for him all morning, he wasn’t in lessons with the younglings and no one has seen him in the yard. I have a council meeting now and must take callers in the throne room after, but I sent Artoo to look for him.” 

You and Padme nodded before she explained that you both were headed to the gardens, selecting colors and flowers for the wedding. 

“Very well,” he smiled, bringing a soft hand to your cheek. “Have fun.” 

You placed a featherlight kiss to his thumb before parting ways, feeling his eyes linger on your back as Padme brought you down the hall. 

She guided you through the winding paths of the gardens, pointing out several flowers that would still be in bloom in a few weeks.  You were stooped over a small patch of plom blooms, taking in their dark scarlet color when you heard Padme run off, standing quickly to find her waving down Anakin. You cautiously trailed behind her, not wanting to encroach on their space. 

“Are you going somewhere Ani?” Padme questioned, coming to a stop in front of Anakin and General Tarkin, Artoo and Bandit happily at their heels. 

“Admiral Tarkin has received reports of a rogue narglatch roaming the forests at the northern border,” he responded mechanically, avoiding Padme’s eyes. 

“No one has been able to find you all day,” she pressed, her voice hushed and bleeding disappointment. 

“Don’t worry,'' he murmured, glancing at you as you approached Bandit, kneeling next to him to scratch at his ears and under his chin. “It’ll all be better soon.” 

He placed a quick kiss to her cheek before offering you a curt nod, turning on his heel with Admiral Tarkin, leaving the two of you behind. Artoo whined and Anakin called him to his side, telling Bandit to stay with you and Padme. 

You shared a concerned look with her before rising, suggesting you pay the king a visit during his call hours. Bandit followed behind you until he was distracted by a group of younglings calling to him, eagerly running to join them for more pats. 

As you traveled down the great hall you could hear the buzzing of dozens of voices before you could see the doors to the throne room, squeezing Padme’s hand as the two of you wove through the crowd of people. When you finally made it into the room you could make out Obi-Wan looking uncharacteristically small in his throne, attempting to calm the anxious voices calling to him from every direction. 

His cheeks were flushing with frustration and his crown threatened to topple off his head. You could hear shouts of “narglatch,” “northern border,” and “tsis,” fear growing in the room as people shouted over each other in a desperate attempt to be heard. 

Padme started to guide you to the dais with a firm but gentle hand on your back. 

“He needs your help.” 

“Padme, I can’t,” you hissed. “I’m nobody.” 

She stilled you with a serious face, squeezing the hand she had clasped in her own. 

“You are  _ not  _ nobody.  _ You  _ are the future queen of Coruscant. And right now, your husband needs your help.” 

You swallowed thickly before glancing over your shoulder, taking in Obi-Wan’s paled knuckles from where he was squeezing the armrest and the tight tick in his jaw. You let out a shuddering breath before slowly ascending the shallow stairs, turning to face the crowd as you placed your hand on his shoulder, greeting him with a slight bow of your head. 

He held up a quieting hand which barely calmed the mass of people, struggling to conceal the exhaustion in his eyes. 

“Ladies and gentlemen,” you tried to assert, voice cracking under the weight of your own anxiety. 

He lifted his hand to yours and squeezed your ring finger, once again trying to call for quiet. 

You shook your head to clear it before taking a deep breath and a half step forward, leaving your fingertips pressed firm against Obi-Wan. 

“Ladies and gentlemen of the court, please.” 

To your surprise your voice was strong and several people paused to look at you, wondering who you might be. 

“His majesty has been informed of the events at the border and must take a few moments to discuss plans with his council. Someone will return to take your questions and concerns shortly.” 

A quiet murmur rippled through the crowd as Padme beckoned you to the side door, holding it open. Obi-Wan stood quickly behind you and bounced down the steps of the dais, turning to offer you his hand as you descended. Villagers and courtiers alike parted to allow you and Obi-Wan to swiftly enter the council room where he promptly let out an exhausted sigh as soon as Padme closed the heavy door. 

“News travels quickly,” he finally said, rubbing his fingers across his forehead. You brought him to a nearby chair and started to rub at his shoulders as Padme recounted your run-in with Admiral Tarkin and Anakin in the garden. 

He made a noncommittal grunt before explaining that Tarkin had received the first alerts of the narglatch. 

“He must have told Anakin who agreed to go dispatch it,” Padme wondered, bracing her hands against the well of a large window overlooking the cliffs. 

“I have a bad feeling about this,” he muttered, relaxing into your touch.

There was a knock at the door and Obi-Wan called out an enter. The whole jidai council filed in and took their seats around the table, turning expectantly towards their king. 

You cleared your throat and withdrew your hand, standing behind his chair as Padme stood behind the one unoccupied by Anakin. You listened quietly as Obi-Wan explained the situation to the council, watching as they all murmured in response. 

“So it was just Anakin and General Tarkin that left to take out the narglatch?” 

All eyes were on General Windu as he spoke, giving voice to the fear that had been buried in the back of everyone’s minds. 

“No,” General Koon responded. “Commander Wolffe, if you’d explain what you saw please.” 

“Yes, sir. I was at the armory when Prince Skywalker and General Tarkin came by to stock up on weapons, attended by about ten soldiers.” 

Obi-Wan nodded his head. 

“They will easily be able to best the beast with those numbers.”

“That still doesn’t explain why he left without clearing the situation with at least one of us.” 

You looked down the table at the unfamiliar woman with thick braided hair who had her fists balled on the top the table. 

“Ambassador Amidala, didn’t you say Anakin has been acting strangely?” 

Padme nodded her head in response. 

“Yes, General Ti. He has been known to have visions, which may account for some of his sleeplessness. It’s possible he sensed the threat before it presented itself in a way that he could express.” 

You watched the way Obi-Wan shifted in his chair, feeling a slight unease roll off him before it was masked by a tide of calm. 

“We’ve no choice but to wait for Anakin’s certainly victorious return,” Obi-Wan finally said, pulling his beard between his thumb and forefinger. 

“Padme, would you clear the throne room?” 

“Of course your majesty.” 

Padme swept out of the room with a shallow bow, quickly followed by the council members. Once the room was empty Obi-Wan held his hand out over the side of the chair and you placed yours under it, gasping when he tugged you into his lap. 

“Thank you,” he mumbled, nuzzling at the side of your neck. “It can get terribly overwhelming.” 

You threaded your hand through his hair and placed a soft kiss to his forehead. 

“Well my king, if you're through with your duties for the day, I can think of a way to help you relax.” 

His eyebrows shot up before mirroring your smirk, helping you stand so he could pull you through a hidden door. The short corridor brought you to a small opening concealed by a large tapestry near the entrance to his rooms. 

“It’s for emergencies,” he shrugged. 

You laughed as he kissed you, the nagging tug of fear quelled by his warmth. 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

The next few days passed quickly, working with Padme and Cee on making ceremony decisions and finalizing the food selections for the grand ball that would be held following your marriage to King Kenobi. When you weren’t bustling around the castle you were going through cadences in the yard with Padme or studying in the tower, building your strength and your connection to the magic that flowed through you. 

Your nights were spent tucked against Obi-Wan’s side, your own chambers now empty from Cee quietly organizing your move down the hallway while you worked on your magic. You were happily snuggled against his bare chest when the sound of a high pitched horn jolted you both awake in the early morning hours, light barely creeping through the windows. 

He raced out of bed and hastily dressed, words of explanation thrown over his shoulder. 

“Emergency.” 

“Throne room.” 

You pulled your robe on and called his name before he ran out the door, giving him a quick peck before dropping the crown he had nearly forgotten on his head. 

“Wait here please. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” 

His voice was as gentle as the hand on your cheek and you agreed with a simple nod, closing the door behind him before dressing yourself. You expected Padme to come to the room at any minute and began to grow more anxious with each passing moment, hoping that nothing bad had happened to Anakin on his mission. 

Time was dragging as you paced the floor so you decided to sit at Obi-Wan’s desk and thumb through one of the well worn spellbooks, landing on a few pages that depicted something called  _ saud nirgi _ , which appeared to involve the manipulation of fire. 

You lugged the book towards the fireplace and dropped it on the ground next to you, sitting to meditate for a few moments before fumbling through the new words, concentrating on the glowing embers in the center of the hearth. 

You were deeply absorbed in the art, hand outstretched as you focused on the connection between you and the scorched wood. As you dropped in you could feel the now familiar pull spread throughout your body and you concentrated it at your fingertips, just as Obi-Wan had taught you. 

With a deep breath you spoke the word “ _ nirgi _ ,” opening one eye after doing so to see if anything had changed. You repeated yourself and focused more, becoming so ingrained in the task that you failed to hear the door open and were oblivious to the soft footsteps of the person approaching where you sat. 

Obi-Wan’s beard tickled your neck as he spoke gently into your ear. 

“Try a soft g darling.” 

You did, and a feeling like the fire you were calling was hot on your hands as you opened your eyes, finding the ember alight before turning to face Obi-Wan with a proud smile. 

“You’ve grown so much,” he praised, kneeling on the floor as you moved to face him fully. He was smiling but it didn’t quite reach the corners of his eyes, that charming crinkle absent and giving way to a dark anger. 

“There’s been a tsis attack on one of our northern villages,” he said bluntly, grasping your hand as he watched your face fall. 

“Generals Koon and Windu will be riding with me and a company of soldiers, we’re bringing all we can spare. Anakin will meet us, we’ve sent him word -” 

“I’m coming with you!” 

“No. You absolutely will not. While you’ve grown strong, I cannot bring you into battle.” 

“I can stay back and help your healers,” you protested, tears starting to gather at the corners of your eyes. 

“I am sorry my darling, but I will not put you in that kind of danger. You must stay here, and I will return to you as quickly as I can. Cee and Padme will be here with you, but I must go.” 

He pulled you in for a kiss and you brought your hand to his cheek, wiping away the watery trails you were certain mirrored your own. 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Obi-Wan was leading the charge to the north, racing through forest paths as quickly as Dolega could carry him. Generals Koon and Windu were right behind him on their own orbaks, followed by a company of soldiers with Commander Wolffe at their helm. 

They rode for hours before coming across the smoldering village, slowing to a walk before Obi-Wan dismounted, pulling Dolega along by the bridle. He approached a group of villagers before calling one of the healers forward, seeing to it that their wounds were properly tended. 

“Have you any idea who led the attack?” 

Obi-Wan’s hand tightened in his glove when the man he addressed lifted his head, the name shaky on his burned lips. 

“General Grievous.” 

Obi-Wan thanked the man and called over to Plo and Mace, informing them of the assailant’s identity. 

“He didn’t do this alone,” Plo rumbled, steadying his orbak to remount. 

“No,” Mace agreed. “We need to find him. And quickly.” 

The swiftly moved out, some of the soldiers staying behind to help the surviving villagers gather their belongings to take refuge back at the castle. 

They didn’t have to look far, cresting the next ridge to find Grievous and his army waiting on the other side of the valley, a lone guardsman waiting halfway between. Plo signaled for Wolffe to come forward, every man in the army holding their breath as he made his way to the center of the field. 

The negotiations were short and Wolffe returned wearing a somber frown, wringing his hand on the hilt of his sword. 

“They will accept no peace negotiations. We will defeat Grievous or he will burn the whole border down and work his way to the heart of Coruscant. Emperor Palpatine is coming.” 

“So it’s war, then,” Obi-Wan grunted, lifting his sword over his head, feeling the army behind him ready themselves. Grievous did the same, his sword flashing through the air as a roar rolled down the hill as his soldiers rushed forth. 

“Leave Grievous to me.” 

The engraving down the blade of his sword glowed blue as he signaled his men forward, charging towards General Grievous. 

When he reached the center of the fray he rolled off of Dolega’s back, placing a hand on his hindquarters and giving him a silent command to retreat to the ridge. With deadly accuracy he made his way towards Grievous, shouting his name to be heard over the din of battle. 

Grievous laughed before a deep cough rattled in his chest. 

“You think you can take me, Kenobi? I’d like to see you try. Your whole kingdom will burn at my feet!” 

Obi-Wan was surrounded by soldiers, centering himself with a deep breath before turning to face the first guard that stood in his way. 

Battle raged around him, his commandos locked in fights with rogue tsis guards as groups of them formed around the generals. Mace and Plo were working towards Obi-Wan, knowing the only way to end this battle was to capture or kill Grievous. 

Though deadly and a skilled warrior, Mace took a hard blow to the knee and fumbled, being overrun with guards as they worked to bind him, stopping his attack and dragging him back towards a cart. 

Obi-Wan snarled as his sword went through the next guard, blood spattering his face as he pushed towards Grievous. When they engaged, Obi-Wan parried his twin-sword attack, moving swiftly to strike at his side. 

“Do you fight for her Kenobi? I’ll see to it that you stay alive just long enough to watch her die.” 

Obi-Wan screamed your name as rage filled his veins, his calculating movements becoming more forceful and less accurate. Guards were pushing in tighter around them, and for every guard he took two more seemed to fill their place. 

With a deep breath he pushed at the earth below a group of guards, watching them topple over each other as he fought another at this back. Metal clanged on metal as the blue engravings glowed more deeply, pulsing with every strike. 

“Dooku can’t wait to get his hands on her,” Grievous growled, stalking closer to Obi-Wan. “As soon as she bears him a son he’ll be finished with her, and then I’ll get to dispose of you.” 

Obi-Wan fumbled, taking a hard knock to the back that caused him to drop his sword. He ducked under Grievous’s wide swing and landed a hard punch under the jaw. Grievous stumbled back and Obi-Wan moved to pull a dagger from the back of his boot before getting tackled to the ground. The guards rushed in and pinned his hands above his head to bind him, pulling off his rings and necklace, checking every pocket to make sure not a single piece of kyber remained on his person. 

“Ari,” he coughed, spitting up blood as the guards pushed him into a kneel. The next time he said your name he roared it with violent rage - a promise he knew you couldn’t hear, and a promise he hoped he could keep. He would come home to you. Feeling cool metal still pressed against his forehead he took one last chance, breathing deep before he started to recite an old and powerful spell, feeling it prickle at his fingertips until it stopped cold. 

Obi-Wan opened his eyes to find Grievous standing over him, turning his battle circlet over in his hands before placing it on his own head. 

“Looks a little small for you,” Obi-Wan spat, grunting when he was met with the cold armor on the back of the general’s hand. 

“She was your mortal flaw Kenobi. Only fools  _ love _ .” 

General Grievous signaled to his men to round up all the surviving soldiers, dragging Obi-Wan to the cart by the back of his collar. He fought the whole way there and he heard Plo yelling to Wolffe to run, to get back to the castle as quickly as he could. 

“Let him go,” Grievous barked, watching Wolffe make a beeline for Dolega. His guards stopped in their tracks and turned to face him. 

“They’ll never be ready.” 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

As the sun began to set you decided that you couldn’t stay in Obi-Wan’s chambers any longer, needing to find something to do to take your mind off his absence. You made your way to Padme’s room, knocking and finding it empty. You thought she might be in the library, knowing she went there to think almost as often as you did. 

You rounded the corner and were making your way down the corridor when you heard a creak. You turned to look behind you and found the hallway empty. Thinking the sound was a trick on your ears, you started back on your path to the library, nearly walking into a narrow chest. 

You barely had time to register the person in front of you, Anakin’s face wild and dangerous before your world went black. 


	7. potestas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You confront your captor and your parents; Padme comes to find you
> 
> Chapter warnings: mentions of blood and violence, bastards doing bastarding, a well earned just desserts, Commander Wolffe, canon typical violence, a force bond, spitting (but not in the sexy way)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is minimally edited, I'll be back to do more later when I'm less tired!! This a fairly dialogue heavy chapter and not a ton of Obi, but a lot happens! The next chapter will likely be the conclusion of this story :) 
> 
> Cross posted to Tumblr with the same handle

You jostled awake with the rush of cold water thrown over your body, sputtering as the taste of blood overwhelmed your senses. Struggling to focus you blinked your eyes heavily and desperately tried to hear anything that wasn’t a pitched ring. 

You twisted and tried to turn, wriggling your hands before realizing that they were tightly bound behind your back. With an unsuccessful groan you lolled your head to the side, meeting a spindly nose framed by grayed hair pointed right at you.

You tried to scream, rage boiling your skin only to be halted by the cotton that seemed to fill your mouth, your tongue numb and useless. He sneered at you, a sick little smile as he watched you struggle. 

“Try not to hurt yourself dear, I’m not sure the count will accept damaged goods.” 

When the scent of seawater finally settled in your nose fear gripped your heart, realizing that there was only one place you could possibly be going. He must have seen the panic in your eyes because he laughed again, sitting back on his heels just to watch you thrash in vain. 

You glared at him, willing every muscle in your mouth to work. You watched him shuffle around and stand, making his way to a small wooden door - the exit to the hold. Gathering every ounce of strength you had you spat out a warning, bitter despite your clumsy tongue. 

“He’s going to kill you.” 

He paused with his hand on the door, turning to bare his teeth in the light. 

“Not if I kill him first.” 

And with that Tarkin turned on his heel, marching out of the hold before slamming the door, leaving you cold and alone. 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Padme was pacing, gliding up and down the long hallway as she waited for you. You weren’t in your chambers, nor the kings. She had been waiting for you in the library but when you didn’t arrive she went searching for you, wringing her hands tightly as she argued with herself about looking for you in the gardens or just staying in the hall. 

She paused when she heard the whisper of her name from a few feet away, turning around to find her husband stalking towards her. 

“Ani! Why are you here? There’s been an invasion, King Kenobi needs your help.” 

She met his eyes and gasped, faltering on a backwards step. Anakin reached out and caught her arm, pulling her into a hug. 

“I am helping him.” 

Padme pushed against his chest, trying to back away from him. 

“Padme you don’t understand. I have to save Coruscant. This is the only way.” 

“Anakin, this is all wrong. What’s going on?” 

He tightened his grip on her upper arm, dragging her down the hallway and back towards their rooms. 

“Everything is going to be fine, just trust me.” 

Padme planted her feet on the floor, struggling against him as he pushed her through the doorway. She tried to pull him inside, get him to sit down and talk with her, but he moved too quickly. 

Before she could react the door was slammed shut and locked from the outside and she curled her hands into fists to beat at the wood, yelling for an answer she knew she wouldn’t find. 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

The next time you opened your eyes you could feel the deep ache in your body from laying on the wooden floor of the ship, second only to the pounding in your head. The door to the hull had been flung open and Tarkin marched in, hauling you off the floor and pushing you towards the steep steps to the deck. 

“Move,” he snarled, shoving you hard in the back. 

“ _ No _ ."

You locked yourself in place until he climbed around you and dug his fingers into your arm, yanking you forward. 

“Fight all you like but your fate is sealed.” 

When you screamed he just studied his nail beds, waiting for you to run out of air. 

“If you’re quite finished, we can go. No one is coming to help you.” 

You spat at him and he yanked you forward again, forcing you up the stairs where you were flanked by two of your father’s guards, scowling at them as they assisted you into a nearby waiting carriage. 

The ride to the castle seemed much shorter than you had remembered it and you spent the duration wishing to be back in Coruscant. Your mind was focused on Obi-Wan, hoping that he’d soon return to his castle and come to Aquilae to bring you back home. 

_ Home _ . 

For the longest time you thought this castle was home, but now it felt cold and foreign. Every day you spent in Coruscant you learned something new, tasted something different, or grew in your strength. Your parents had limited you where Obi-Wan and his family helped you blossom, so when you rounded the familiar corner to your father’s throne room you steeled your jaw and allowed the guards to loosen your hands, shaking their grips on your shoulders to march in ahead of them with your head held high. 

“Father,” you snapped, eyes flicking to the two unfamiliar men standing next to him. “What is the meaning of this?” 

The curl on King Abigor’s lips made your stomach turn.

“There you are my child.” 

You cast him a disgusted look and repeated your question once more. 

“We had to bring you back to Aquilae so that you may marry Count Dooku.” 

He gestured to the tall, greying man to his right and you swallowed the bile that rose in the back of your throat. 

“The kingdoms of Aquilae and Ziost have forged a favorable agreement -”

“I’m betrothed to King Kenobi! The contract is finished and is in Coruscant, I need only send word and it can be delivered here.” 

Dooku pressed his lips in a thin line and the older man, who you assumed to be Emperor Palpatine, raised a hand to his shoulder. 

“No, you will marry who I say you will marry,” your father hissed, bristling with anger. “The contract for your marriage to Count Dooku is already written, signed, and sealed.”

You narrowed your eyes at them before straightening your stance, placing a hand on your hip. 

“I’ve already slept with King Kenobi.” 

Queen Mara rolled her eyes heavily as your father barked out a laugh. 

“And you expect any of us to believe that you were pure before that? Please, do remember your manners and remain silent in the presence of your husband unless he or I is directly addressing you.” 

You stomped your foot on the ground, your anger bleeding out into the charged air around you. 

“No! I absolutely will not, I refuse. King Kenobi will -” 

Count Dooku’s voice was cold and sharp, stopping you in your tracks. 

“ _ Enough  _ of this.” 

He swooped towards you, towering over you as he snarled his displeasure. 

“ _ I  _ am your Maker now.  _ I  _ am your beginning and your end.  _ I  _ am the dominion to which you answer, and that is  _ final _ .” 

He was cold and rigid and for the first time since you had left Aquilae, you felt afraid. You stepped to the side, voice trembling as you gazed at your parents. 

“Father, how could you -” 

Dooku stepped back in front of you and grabbed your chin, nails biting into your flesh. 

“I said  _ enough _ . Now, do be a  _ darling _ and take yourself to my chambers and make yourself presentable. I don’t want to catch a whiff of Kenobi on you.” 

You shook his hand away and glowered at his feet. 

“I will  _ never _ -” 

Count Dooku’s laugh shook you to your bones and you took a timid step away from him, hoping to avoid his hands finding any part of your body again. 

“Never? Then you can rot in the dungeons with your parents until you change your mind.” 

He snapped and the guards that escorted you into the room quickly returned to your side, four more surrounding your parents as their mouths dropped in shock. 

“Get them out of my sight.  _ All  _ of them.” 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Commander Wolffe rode as fast as Dolega would carry him, leading him to a lesser known servant’s entrance at the side of the castle. He noticed it oddly quiet before hearing a familiar whimper, pulling open an old wardrobe to find Cee crouched inside. 

“What in the seven hells are you doing in there?” 

“Anakin was gathering all the soldiers and there’s rumors that King Kenobi is dead! I can’t find Ari or Padme and -” 

Wolffe hushed her, holding his hand out to help her out of the closet. 

“The king has been captured by General Grievous, I can only assume they’re coming here. We need to go.” 

Cee sniffled before giving Wolffe a resolute nod, leading him to a winding staircase. 

“This will lead us to the chamber hall.” 

Wolffe thanked her before holding the door open, ushering her in and pulling it closed behind them. The pair climbed two steps at a time, bustling into the hall near the entrance to your rooms. 

He raised his hand to rap on the door when he caught sound of a muffled yell, grasping the sword at his waist before breaking into a run down the hallway. Wolffe jiggled the handle to Padme’s room and found it locked, and Cee started to examine it while pulling out a small set of picks. 

“No time,” Wolffe grunted, setting his sword back in its scabbard before pulling Cee back and banging on the door with a closed fist. 

“Stand back!” 

There was a small shuffle on the opposite side of the door before Wolffe landed a two firm kicks on the door, forcing it open with a crunch of wood. 

Padme stormed out, hugging Cee before offering Wolffe a half curtsy. 

“Where’s Ari?” they asked each other together, realizing at once that she must not be in the castle. 

With an exasperated sigh Wolffe pointed down the hallway. 

“We can talk on the way but we need to get to Aquilae. Cody, Rex, and a small company of men are there at the mines, I brought them supplies a few weeks ago. His majesty left them there for security - perhaps Dooku and Palpatine are there with her.” 

Padme nodded and they started to run down the hallway, following Wolffe’s lead. 

When they reached the servant’s quarters Wolffe had entered through, Cee paused. 

“I should stay here. Who knows what state the castle will be in when you return?” 

Wolffe and Padme thanked her and she ran off to hide, leaving the pair to mount Dolega and race to the port, cursing the sheer size of Coruscant shortly after starting their journey. 

“I just hope we’re not too late.” 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

A raven cried at the window and Dooku approached it slowly, holding his hand out to the large black bird. He read the small note before turning to his master, offering him a devilish smile. 

“Grievous has captured Kenobi and Anakin waits for us at the castle.” 

Palpatine laughed from King Abigor’s throne, the blood of several brave and rebellious servants now staining the ornately carved feet. 

“Excellent! In no time at all Coruscant will be ours.” 

Dooku nodded and released the bird with a short reply, letting the general know the emperor would be arriving shortly. 

“You’re certain you would like me to stay here?” 

“Yes, Dooku, you worry too much. No one is left to oppose me. Grievous will come once I hold the throne of Coruscant and you may join me there before returning to Ziost.” 

“What of the girl?” 

“Perhaps she’ll come to her senses before then. And if not, just bind her and bring her with.” 

-

You had sunk to your knees in the center of your cell, reaching out to the cold floor before you and meeting the raw pulse of Aquilae. 

There was such power below the surface, all of the untapped kyber making your hands shake. You took a steadying breath and leaned further down, head resting on the dirt floor as you began to slowly chant, sinking into a deep meditation. 

You’re not sure how long you stayed that way, hours or maybe even days, praying into the earth, searching for some sign that Obi-Wan was okay. You focused on the way he always smelled, his steady thrum of calm, and the ultramarine of his eyes until you felt it - a small thread between your fingers, faintly vibrating against your skin. 

_ This has to be him…  _

Your mind raced with possibilities and you fought to stay centered, determined to hold on to the only connection you still had with him. But it was weak - and the darkness of worry started to bloom in your mind. 

So when a small rock made contact with your head you snapped up while the air crackled around you. 

“Finally made peace with your fate then?” 

Your father’s head was cocked to the side as he smirked at you, clinging to the metal bars of the cage he shared with your mother. 

You snarled out angry words, clenching your fists until your father screamed in pain, backing away from the door as he held his hands to his chest. 

“Who taught you that witchcraft?” he moaned, your mother staring daggers as she took their small jug of water and soaked a rag to sooth the burns you had caused. 

“Who do you think?” 

“He ruined you!” 

“Don’t pretend to care now,” you said darkly, drawing more and more power from your connection to the raw earth below you. “ _ You  _ were all too willing to give me away.  _ Twice  _ in fact." 

You could feel the vibrations of everything around you, drawing it towards yourself in a way you had never felt before. Your hands shook as the energy built, eyes flashing wild with the emotions you were battling. 

"I should just kill you here and -” 

“Ari!” 

You startled and ran to the edge of your cell, Padme’s familiar voice bringing you to tears. 

“Padme! I’m over here!” 

You reached a hand between the bars and waved it frantically, ignoring the way your parents had scrambled to the edge of their cage again to watch your friend run down the narrow corridor. 

She quickly unlocked your cell and you fell into a tight hug, choking your sobs down as you sang your thanks. 

“How are you here?” 

“Commander Wolffe. He’s getting the others. We need to get you out of here.” 

“And what of us?” 

You turned to glare at your mother, eyes feral in the dim candle light. 

“You can do what Dooku suggested and rot here for all I care.” 

The air crackled around you again and Padme placed a gentle hand on your wrist. 

“They’ll answer for their crimes. We must go, now.” 

You nodded and took her hand in yours, leading her down one narrow corridor to another before pressing up flat against the fall, holding your index finger to your lips. You felt her grab the short sword at her waist, pressing her dagger into your hand. 

The two of you popped out from your place as the other group rounded the corner and you let out a quiet gasp, Padme’s dagger nearly clattering to the ground before she caught it with a turn of her wrist, returning it to its place on her belt. 

Malkyn and Thomas had their hands held open before surrounding you with their arms, Malkyn pressing several kisses to your cheeks. 

“We were coming to get you out,” she whispered harshly, turning your hands over to examine them. “You’ve grown so strong.” 

“What’s going on?” 

Your voice cracked, nearly breaking when Thomas placed a gentle hand on your shoulder. 

“Your parents betrayed you, and the entire kingdom of Aquilae. We overheard them at breakfast when the Emperor and Count Dooku arrived. They intend to kill Kenobi and his successor, taking Coruscant for themselves. If they rule Ziost, Aquilae, and Coruscant -” 

“They could take the whole planet,” Padme finished with a solemn sigh. 

“Thomas, Malkyn, this is her royal highness, Padme Amidala, wife of Prince Skywalker.” 

She offered a shallow bow in the cramped hallway and Malkyn and Thomas returned it before Thomas’s face fell further. 

“They’re using him my lady, they plan to kill him too.” 

“Where are they now?” 

Your voice was granite, a hardness that tasted strange in your mouth. You followed them out of the corridor and into a larger hallway where Malkyn gestured in the general direction of the throne room. 

“The Emperor left and we came to find you immediately. Count Dooku is waiting for Grievous to arrive here and then he will depart back to Coruscant.” 

“That just won’t do,” you growled, storming down the hallway before Thomas and Padme ran to catch up to you. 

“He’s too powerful -” 

“They signed a blood pact for my marriage to him. Either I die, or he does.” 

Padme paled and turned to Thomas, asking him to fetch as many guards as he could. He ran off and she returned to you, holding your shoulders. 

“If the King were here -” 

“Well he’s  _ not _ !” 

Hot tears were beginning to burn down your cheeks and Padme pressed her sword into her hand, a silent understanding passing between you as the string you were desperately holding on to started to burn. 

“They’re hurting him, Padme.” 

She sent you a questioning look and you held up your hand, rolling the invisible thread between your fingers. 

“You found your bond to him,” she smiled. “That means he can sense you, too. He’ll keep fighting for you, Ari.” 

“And I’ll fight for him, too.” 

“But not alone.” 

The rumble of a low voice made you turn on your heel and you were met with a small company of men, helmed by Commander Wolffe and who you could only assume to be Commanders Cody and Rex. You searched among their faces, finding Thomas standing in their ranks. He must have ran into them on their way to the throne room, sharing a common goal. 

They placed their helmets on their heads and Wolffe handed Padme an axe, everyone marching towards the throne room before you threw the doors open, sword pointed directly at Dooku as energy crackled around you, the edge of your blade glowing to match the kyber of your ring. 

His guards snapped to attention and immediately began to descend onto your group as you advanced, snarling his name as you pushed towards him. 

Dooku parried as you swung at him, stepping sideways while he sneered at you. 

“Who do you think you are?” 

You took another swing, narrowly missing his chest before he thrust back at you. 

“Certainly not your wife.” 

He growled and turned towards you, reversing the grip on his red edged sword as he spun, an attack you narrowly dodged. Kenobi’s men were steadily taking the guards, the room growing stale with the scent of spilled blood. 

Dooku kept pushing and eventually had you pressed against the wall, disarming you before wrapping his hand around your throat, squeezing tightly against your flesh. You kicked out at him but his long arms kept him out of range, the predatory smile growing on his face. 

“Hush now. When you wake, you’ll be back in Coruscant. That’s what you want isn’t it?” 

“Not like this,” a deep voice responded for you, silver flashing through the air before a howl of pain filled your ears and air rushed into your lungs. 

Wolffe slid his arm under yours, supporting your weight as Cody and Rex stripped Dooku of his kyber, binding his hand and wrapping his bleeding stump with his cape. They hauled him to stand and you spat in his face. 

“Blood is spilled, consider the contract void,” you growled. 

He bared his teeth at you. 

“I still live.” 

Cody jostled him a little harder than necessary, forcing him to stand instead of lean on the man for support. 

“Count your seconds.” 

Padme joined you and Wolffe to return his axe, blood spattered across her face. 

“We need to hurry, but we can’t leave Aquilae unattended.” 

“I’ll stay,” Wolffe volunteered, shutting down your noise of protest. “I’m sure Thomas and I can hold our own against whatever guards remain.” 

You gave him a firm hug before making your way out of the room with Padme, Cody and Rex dragging a bitter Dooku along behind them. You turned to find Wolffe casually observing the great throne before sitting in it, flexing his hands against the dark wood. 

“That suits you,” you called. 

His laugh was light and for a moment, just a moment, you had hope that everything was going to turn out okay. 


	8. eversio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Obi-Wan are finally reunited. 
> 
> Chapter specific warnings: canon typical blood and violence; General Grievous and Count Dooku being dicks, a major character death (but it’s someone that d e s e r v e s it), Anakin doesn’t harm the children I simply won’t allow that, angsty angst, magic and the force don’t work this way but I’m my own god so now they do, reminiscing on the loss of a grandparent, willful rejection of all canon, a happy mfing ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever since my last update, I am so, so sorry! Life has been unreal lately. This is the final chapter of the series, with an epilogue currently in the works. Thank you all so much for your patience, love, and support!

General Grievous poked at Obi-Wan’s knee with his toe, his cough rattling through the bare stone room. Obi-Wan raised his eyes slowly, rolling them hard at the sight of Grievous wearing his crown. His rings. Even his sword was heavy on the man's hip, and he could make out his small dagger tucked into the wrong side of the boot currently applying more pressure to his leg. 

Obi-Wan’s lip curled. 

"May I help you with something?" 

Grievous smirked, crouching in front of him to take his chin in his hand. 

"Is that any way to talk to your master?" 

Obi-Wan ignored him, eyes stormy and dark. He grimaced when Grievous landed a firm hand to his cheek before wrapping his spindly fingers around his throat, scowl set deep in his narrow face. 

"Shall we end your suffering in front of Ari? Let her see how weak you truly are?" 

Obi-Wan struggled against the wall, his wrists bound tightly behind his back. Grievous laughed and pressed his hand into Obi-Wan harder, learning into him to snatch up the dagger, holding the tip just below his eye. 

"You'll rot before you break me," Obi-Wan wheezed, his voice thin from lack of air. He pulled himself back as far as he could, coughing when the pressure at his throat was released. 

With fleeting relief he hung his head until Grievous hoisted him up by his hair, snarling as he pressed the flat edge of the dagger against Obi-Wan’s lips, splitting the soft flesh with the edge of the blade. 

"You will not speak to me that way," Grievous growled, fire light dancing in his eyes. "But I do expect you to sing." 

-

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure how much time had passed before he was thrown back into his cell, caught by Plo when he stumbled. Too weak to stand he collapsed to his knees, chest heaving as he growled Grievous’s name. 

The general turned to stand at the heavy iron bars sneering at Obi-Wan as he lifted his head, jaw clenched and the edges of his ears as scarlet as the fresh blood at the corner of his mouth. 

“Find your faith, Grievous. Invoke every deity you can because I will get out of this prison. And when I do, I will drag you into the seventh hell.” 

The corner of Grievous’ lip quivered before he strode down the corridor, extinguishing the torches as he went, casting the dungeon in darkness. Plo wrapped his arm around Obi-Wan’s back as Mace paced the far wall, grumbling curses in the old language. 

“I fear for her, Plo.” Obi-Wan’s voice was as shaky as the breath he took in, head resting on Plo’s steady shoulder. He nodded his understanding and clasped Obi-Wan’s hand in his own, willing his calm to flow into the other man. Even without their channels, he was able to inhale more deeply, tears of frustration dying at the corners of his eyes. 

“Meditate with me. Focus on your bond, let her know that you’re safe.” 

Mace came and sat with the pair, joining their meditation with a quiet sigh. He focused on his family, just as he knew Plo was focusing on his granddaughter and Obi on you. Quietly they all reached out across their faded bonds, pulling them tight to their chest with the faintest sliver of hope. 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

“Through here,” Anakin hissed, gesturing to a door hidden beneath a tapestry. “All of you, get to the tower and lock yourselves inside the library. You must hurry.” 

A young girl at the end of the line paused, looking up at him with great fear in her eyes. 

“What’s going on, your highness?” 

Anakin dropped to a knee, pulling the tapestry further to the side. His aurous eyes blazed, red beginning to creep over the whites. 

“Coruscant is in danger. You must keep the others safe, Ahsoka.” 

She nodded solemnly before placing her small hand on Anakin’s pinky, looking at him as seriously as a child could. 

“You be safe, too.” 

Anakin lowered his head as she ran down the hidden passage, catching up the other younglings halfway to the library by now. He closed the door and with a quiet whisper the metal bolt began to melt, sealing the passage in hopes to keep the young ones safe for as long as he could manage. 

When he stood a sharp pain crackled up his back and he let the tapestry fall back in place, limping his way to the throne room. 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

You looked down at your hands tangled in Dolega’s reins as your group raced up the forested road, a persistent warmth spreading through the tip of your ring finger. It was stronger than before, no doubt enhanced by your proximity to the castle. 

“How much further?” you called to your side, eyes searching for anything recognizable. 

“Not much, my lady. The bridge is over the next crest.” You nodded as Cody continued, gesturing to Rex with his head. “We’ll gather whatever troops we can find. You and Padme find King Kenobi and Prince Skywalker. We’ll be there to back you up.” 

You whispered a quiet thank you, lost in the air between you as your group rounded the bend, examining the castle just as you had the first day you arrived. You were surprised when you saw that there were no guards lining the road; no army taking up post at the gate. It was eerily quiet and you were flooded with fear, heart hammering inside your chest. 

Your party slowed when you passed below the great stone arch, Cody and Rex giving you and Padme a quick salute before turning down the side of the castle, making their way towards the barracks. You didn’t have time to stable the orbaks, bringing them to the stairs instead to dismount and loosely tie them to a nearby carriage post. 

You gave Dolega a quick scratch behind the ears for luck before racing up the steps to meet Padme at the top, sharing a steeled glance before taking your sword in hand, throwing the doors wide open. 

You were ready to swing, hands clenched so tightly around the hilt of your sword that your knuckles ached. When you were met with an empty hallway your face fell, relaxing only a fraction. 

“Padme?” you asked quietly, looking over to her as you straightened your back. 

“I have a bad feeling about this,” she muttered, turning her dagger over in her hands. “We need to get to the dungeons. If they’re alive and being kept anywhere, it’s there.” 

You nodded and followed after her, clinging to the walls as you snuck through the castle. You neared a section of windows and you sucked in a breath, grabbing at Padme’s elbow as you pointed outside. A tall man was pacing in front of rows of scarlet-clad soldiers, barking out orders in a language you didn’t recognize. 

“Tsis guards,” Padme explained, a gentle whisper in your ear. “Hopefully Rex and Cody find the rest of the king’s men soon, we must hurry.” 

You hastened and arrived at an unfamiliar door, finding it locked when you tried to pull it open. Padme held the handle and whispered a few words, releasing the mechanism and allowing the door to swing in. 

“I should have guessed,” you chuckled, pulling your sword from your hip once more. Padme shrugged with a hint of her knowing smirk, descending the stairs as quickly as she could. When the two of you reached the landing there was an eerie hiss that flooded the space around you before moving up the stairs - a newly laid alarm spell, Padme explained. 

You groaned, no time to waste. You and Padme began down the hall when you heard the heavy clamber of footsteps racing towards you. You heard Master Ti call out to Padme and she paused at the cell door, working at the lock as you carried on. 

“ _ Ari _ .” 

You nearly flattened yourself against the bars of the cell when you heard Obi-Wan’s voice, the heat at the tips of your fingers spreading to engulf your entire palm as you reached for him, fingertips just brushing against his before you were yanked back at the shoulder, cold plate metal biting into your flesh. 

“You don’t want to do that,” General Grievous growled, pushing you deeper into the corridor. You balked at him, Obi-Wan’s crown tight on his head, rings twirling loose on his spindled fingers. 

“And none of that belongs to you,” you snarked, running your tongue over your teeth as you looked for a way around him. 

He underestimated you, obvious in the way his weight was off balance. You thought of Padme’s training - exploit your openings - and so you did, ducking under Grievous’ shoulder and shoving him into the far wall. You moved quickly, flinging your ring through the bars to Obi-Wan, watching him catch it and slip it onto his pinky with a heavy sigh. 

Grievous rubbed his chin with his hand, turning to grab at your neck and sink his thumb into your pressure point. 

“You little -” 

_ Clank _ . 

Grievous turned towards the sound to see Obi-Wan standing in the entryway of the cell, Mace and Plo behind him. He turned back to sneer at you before shoving you to the side, cracking his knuckles before taking a step forward. Obi-Wan wasted no time dodging Grievous’ leading punch, maneuvering himself into position to land his own blow straight under the general’s jaw. 

Grievous stumbled back, falling against the bars out cold. Obi-Wan rushed to your side as Plo and Mace dragged the general into the newly vacated cell, stripping him of all the kyber he had stolen and chaining him to the far wall. 

“I’m so sorry you had to see that my darling, it was so uncivilized.” Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around you as he spoke and you let yourself give into the safety of his embrace for just a few moments. He traced his thumb across your cheek, noting the wounds you sported from earlier. 

“I swear I will hunt down every person that dared to lay a hand on you.” 

“You’ve made a good start,” you smiled, a brief attempt at levity before the sounds of the skirmish down the hall began to come closer. 

“He told me I was a fool for loving you,” he breathed into your hair, pressing a firm kiss against your hairline. 

“You -” 

His ears burned scarlet and he swallowed, watching Plo and Mace re-emerge from the cell to lock it behind them. 

“I do. Come now, we must find Anakin. I have a feeling he’s involved in this.” 

“I have a feeling you’re right,” you grumbled behind him, moving down the corridor. You found the rest of the masters standing over the fallen tsis guards, readying themselves with whatever kyber channels they could find. 

“Where’s Padme?” you asked, not seeing her in the narrow hall. 

“Trying to find Anakin,” Master Ti answered, examining one of the guard’s swords before tucking it into her belt. “We need a plan.” 

“Commander Wolffe is in Aquilae and my parents are being held in the dungeons. We captured Count Dooku and he’s currently in the hold of our ship at the port, and Commanders Cody and Rex left Padme and I to search out the other troopers.” 

You paused, feeling everyone’s eyes on you and looked to Obi-Wan, finding his lips parted with the corner turned up, looking every bit proud underneath his wounds. 

“An excellent start,” he praised, placing a hand on your shoulder. “I’ll accompany Ari to search for Anakin, I have no doubts that he is with the Emperor.” He went about assigning his council to their tasks, ensuring everyone had adequate kyber on their person before placing his crown back on his head, letting it tilt to the side as it always had. 

With a firm nod the group broke apart with Mace staying behind to watch General Grievous. General Ti broke from the group next, heading to the stables so she could make her way to the port to collect Count Dooku, and the rest of the masters spread throughout the castle or made their way into the yards, searching out the tsis guards and any traitors. You were halfway to the throne room when Obi-Wan paused, brow furrowed in concentration. 

“It’s Anakin,” he whispered, face dropping before settling into a light sprint. You raced next to him, sword drawn, barreling into the throne room by his side. Quiet sobs alerted you to Padme’s presence as she worked over Anakin, finding him pale and unresponsive, the gold in his eyes reflecting with the lights around the walls. 

“Glad you could join us,” Emperor Palpatine sneered, crossing one leg over the other as he lounged on the throne. “And you brought your pet.” 

You turned your sword in your hand and Obi-Wan took a step forward, glancing back at Anakin. 

“What did you do to him,” he growled, electricity crackling around the tips of his fingers. 

“He did it to himself!” Palpatine laughed, eyes shrouded by his cloak. “He was weak -  _ afraid _ . The poison set in easily enough. I only wish he could have seen your fall. But he  _ lied  _ to me.” 

You and Obi-Wan knelt on either side of Anakin, and you watched as he examined his body, looking into his eyes before placing his hand on his chest, muttering a few quiet words. 

“You see Obi-Wan, I am going to pull this kingdom apart. Piece by piece.” 

You stood at Palpatine’s words, flexing your grip on the handle of your sword. 

“I wanted to take away your future, and that’s been accomplished in part. But he refused to dispatch the children, hiding them away. We will find them. Your intrusion here is just a momentary setback.” He was smiling, sick and twisted like the gnarled roots of an ancient tree. 

Obi-Wan had long stopped listening, concentrating on a deep meditation with his hand over Anakin’s heart as he chanted a long string of forgotten words. Your fingers twitched and Padme stood with you. 

“Love is the ultimate weakness. You’ll come to find that it’s a waste.” 

With a trembling lip Padme looked to Anakin’s still form, lips parting when she saw the subtle rise and fall of Anakin’s chest. Obi-Wan lifted his head then, eyes shining. 

“We need to hurry if we’re to save him,” he spoke quickly, rising to his feet as if he had forgotten Palpatine was there. 

“How typical,” Palpaine jeered, the tension in the room mounting. He raised his hand and began to whisper a quiet curse while Obi-Wan had his back turned and before you could second guess yourself you were moving towards him, catching the edge of the spell on the side of your blade. 

He turned and shouted your name, stilling for a moment when he realized you were still standing tall, the engraving on your sword beginning to flicker with light. 

“Channel it Ari. Feel, stop thinking. The words are training wheels.” 

You dug your heel into the stone where you stood, feeling his warmth flow from your hand throughout the rest of your body. Palpatine stood to mirror you and took a step onto the dias. Before you had the chance to move, light flashed and Obi-Wan crumpled behind you. 

Palptine’s voice was dark as he stalked towards you, ignoring Padme as she ran from the room. 

“How you’ve grown, Ardyti.” 

“Stay away from me,” you growled, pointing your sword at him with shaking hands. “You don’t know me.” 

“Only because your grandfather never gave me the chance. He wanted to see his precious little destroyer kept safe -” 

The hairs on the back of your neck stood as energy crackled between Palpatine’s fingers, blue lightning erupting towards you. You raised your sword and spoke into the force, the magic, that deep connection to the world that your parents had tried to sever after your grandfather’s death before you knew any better. That connection that had healed and grown, seeds sown with patience and understanding. 

In the second it took for Palpatine’s magic to reach you, your sword began to groan, vibrating with the magic you pulled through the kyber at the hilt. It began to glow and you deflected his lightning, eyes narrowed as you watched Padme escape to safety. 

He had the decency to look briefly surprised when his spell reflected off your blade and into the stone wall, cackling madly before descending down the dias. You moved away from where Obi-Wan and Anakin were laying, hoping to keep any wayward magic away from their bodies. 

“You could have everything my dear,” Palpatine smiled, lowering his hood so that his red eyes shone in the light. “Power, riches, heirs.” 

“I already have everything,” you spat back, following the subtle movements of his hands. 

His laugh was cold and his magic was fast; you moved as quickly as you could to defend yourself against his attack, sparks and lightning ricocheting off the steel of your blade. He was advancing towards you, crowding you against the far wall of the throne room. 

With little space to maneuver Palpatine finally knocked your sword out of your hand, the clang of the metal as heavy as your heart. You were surprised by his strength as he grabbed your wrist, shoving you hard against the wall. Magic was likely the only thing keeping him alive at this point, his skin nearly translucent under the torch. 

“If I didn’t need Dooku to breed you, I would kill you where you stand.” 

You swallowed down bitter, angry tears as you fought back against him, movement catching your eyes for a brief moment as a familiar head of tight golden curls rushed to Obi-Wan’s side. You took the briefest moment to beg the stars to keep him safe, to not let the harm that would certainly find you fall onto him. 

You shoved back against Palpatine again, gaining little ground before he dug his hand deep into your hair, his pointed yellow fingernails scraping into your scalp as he scowled at you. 

“You’re as much a fool as the rest of them. Had your grandfather bent to me your kingdoms would already be mine. He  _ loved  _ you, and do you see what loving you does? Look around!” 

He twisted your neck so you could take in Cee’s panic as she worked over Obi-Wan, fervently glancing between him and Anakin as he breathed slow and shallow by his side. There were cracks in the stones around the once proud dias, scoring all along the walls. Intricate carvings were crumbling, the golden paint had lost its shine. Tears pricked the corners of your eyes while you swung at him, struggling to get away. 

“You’re wrong,” you cried, heart cracking under the weight of his vitriol. 

“Am I wrong,  _ Destroyer _ ?” 

The nickname stung as you thought of your earliest days, stomping around a small pile of blocks. Ardyti, your grandfather called you fondly, tickling you silly until you begged him to stop, setting the blocks up high to knock them over again. He had passed when you were young but you held his memories fondly, carrying his little nickname everywhere you went. It was so innocent then, destruction nothing more than a game. Now, gazing across the once hallowed hall, you found nothing but ruin; a curse you had brought to this once beautiful land. You let your tears fall, that familiar emptiness creeping back into your bones. 

“You are wrong. Love is everything.” 

Padme’s voice was loud, much closer than you had dared to ever hope. Palpatine had just started to release your head when you caught the flash of white kyber and an intricate silver blade moving through the air before it was stained with crimson rain. The pressure on your head released and you scrambled away, watching as the body before you slowly fade to ash.

Padme pulled you to your feet and she rushed towards Anakin as you ran to Obi-Wan, dropping to the ground as he sat with Cee’s assistance, dazed as he took in the scene before him. 

“It’s finally over,” you sighed, pressing a kiss to his chest. “It’s over.” 

-

Commanders Cody and Rex had received their accolades and now stood on either side of Count Dooku and General Grievous as they knelt before your thrones, heads bowed while they awaited their sentencing. The masters had gathered to review the overwhelming evidence and found them guilty on all counts. During their trial they couldn’t go more than a few minutes without bickering between each other, and when Obi-Wan shot you a smirk you knew you were thinking the same thing. 

“The two of you shall live out your remaining days in our dungeon, side by side,” he announced, folding his hands with an air of finality. Grievous coughed loudly before trying to argue, silenced by the back of his hand meeting the butt of Cody’s staff. 

Count Dooku glowered at you as he was dragged away, never to be seen again.

Obi-Wan leaned over to you, whispering in your ear. 

“Good man that Cody.” 

You nodded in agreement, sharing his proud smile. He loved all of his troopers, and you were looking forward to the end of the day when they would be your official family too. 

When your parents entered the throne room they groveled loudly for forgiveness, citing misfortune and poor understanding. You knew what their arguments would be, barely listening as they pleaded. 

“You may return to Aquilae,” you said cooly, grinning when your parents began to sing your praises before holding up your hand to silence them. “To spend the rest of your days in the dungeons, as supervised by the new regent until King Kenobi and I return or the remains of your mortal souls depart.” 

Your fathers face fell and your mother darkened with anger, their praises turning to curses until Obi-Wan waved his hand, their tongues turning to lead in their mouths. 

“You’ll have to teach me that trick,” you chuckled to him, warming when he placed his hand over yours. 

“So long as you promise not to use it against me.” 

You gave him a noncommittal shrug before straightening in your seat, a trumpet playing a short tune to announce the arrival of the next visitor to the throne room - this one needing a promotion instead of punishment. 

Commander Wolffe entered next, escorted by his betrothed. Wolffe’s long cape billowed behind him, his dress uniform neatly pressed and his hair cropped short. They both bowed before Wolffe knelt at the foot of the dias and you rose, plucking the ceremonial sword from the side of your throne and descending down the shallow steps. 

Obi-Wan stood behind you as you moved, lightly laying the blade against Wolffe’s right shoulder, your voice filling the chamber. 

“Will you, in our absence, rule Aquilae with fairness, and treat its citizens with love and respect, as you do your own?” 

“I will,” Wolffe affirmed. 

You moved your sword to his left shoulder, speaking again. 

“And will you promise to lead Aquilae with strength and wisdom, to work in her best interests, and to protect her with your whole heart?” 

“I will,” Wolffe nodded again, looking up towards you and Obi-Wan, returning your kind smiles. 

“Then rise, Commander Wolffe,” Obi-Wan beamed, “Regent of Aquilae. For your honor and bravery, we thank you, and entrust this highest honor.” 

Wolffe stood to a room full of applause, hugs shared between the four of you before he and his beloved took their place next to the dias, assisting with the remaining sentences. It was decided that Tarkin would also be sent back to Aquilae along with several other prisoners after Wolffe suggested that the Coruscanti traitors should be kept away from the other tsis leaders. 

The rest of the afternoon went smoothly, honors being given to the valiant troopers that helped drive out the tsis guards. The new contract that had been drawn to annex Ziost was signed, a regent to be assigned in the coming weeks. Your marriage contract to Obi-Wan had also been reworked during the trials, and your union became official when you each signed the paperwork, the last event of the day.

There was much rejoicing in the throne room and a feast was announced for the week’s end. As you left the throne room you turned away from the corridor that led to your chambers, bringing Obi-Wan down the hallway of healing instead. 

“Padme tells me Anakin is healing well,” you explained and Obi-Wan nodded with a quiet hum. He never spoke the words aloud but you knew he harbored a deep regret, wishing he had seen the signs of his poisoning earlier. 

You knocked gently on the door and Anakin called you to enter, your brow lifting in surprise after going so long without hearing the low timbre of his voice. He was sitting at the table today, attempting to stand before Padme placed a firm hand on his shoulder. He started speaking so quickly that your head spun as you tried to focus on his words. 

“Obi-Wan, Ari, I’m so sorry; I should have realized, or known, I didn’t -” 

It was Obi-Wan’s turn to raise a quieting hand, crossing the room to help Anakin to his feet, pulling him into a tight hug. 

“You’re like a brother to me. I should have known something was happening. The tsis had been quiet for too long.” 

There was still much healing to do, and Anakin had a long road of physical and mental therapy, but you had faith that he would rise above, growing stronger still. The four of you sat for a while, discussing Anakin’s treatment plans and the upcoming feast, hoping that he might be well enough to attend for a short while. 

Padme nudged your elbow, her exuberant smile casting the whole room in gentle warmth. 

“While we’re on the subject of good news, I have something to share.” 

The three of you looked at her as she nervously drummed her fingers on the edge of the table, finally speaking again with some light encouragement. 

“I’m pregnant,” she breathed, and there was a short pause before a chorus of excited cheers filled the small room. 

The future was bright indeed. 


End file.
